Dos Fuegos
by AngelicaTheSlytherin
Summary: Katniss Everdeen y Gale Hawthorne son elegidos tributos. Gale planea sacarla de ahí con vida, pero esos no son los planes de Snow.
1. Chapter 1

**Dos fuegos**

_Katniss Everdeen y Gale Hawthrone son elegidos tributos para los 74 juegos del hambre, ¿en que podra afectar esto?_

* * *

><p>-¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte este siempre, siempre de su parte!- Dijo Effie Trinket, la representante del distrito 12.<p>

Miro la gran bola de Cristal llena de papeletas, 20 de ellas con mi nombre, 42 con el de Gale, y otras mil con nombres de chicos de la Veta y de la Ciudad.

Effie mete la mano en la gran urna redonda, todos guardan silencio, casi sin respirar la gran multitud en la plaza, y si un alfiler se cayera, se podría escuchar el eco. Oigo que dos chicas de la ciudad, que están delante de mi en la sección de los de16, susurran algo mientras se toman de la mano cuando Effie saco la papeleta con el nombre del futuro cadáver, o como el capitolio prefiere llamarlos… Tributos.

Se podría tocar la tensión que inunda la plaza, todos ansiosos y nerviosos por el nombre en la papeleta, los padres, que anhelan que el nombre que este escrito cuidadosamente en la papeleta no sea el de sus hijos, mientras los niños de edad elegible, sobre todo los que pidieron teselas, preparados para lo que venga.

Effie se acerca al micrófono, abriendo la papeleta doblada en dos mitades exactas para pronunciar el nombre del futuro tributo. Y no soy yo, o Madge, o cualquier chica de la Veta con teselas.

El nombre que sale fuerte y claro de la garganta de Effie es Primrose Everdeen.

Mi mundo se mueve en cámara lenta, estoy mareada y con más nauseas de las que sentía antes de la cosecha. Sigo sin poder asimilar lo que acaba de pasar. Prim, que solo tenía una papeleta de miles, salió elegida como tributo. Estoy a punto de desmayarme cuando un chico de la Veta me sostiene antes de que caiga al piso. Cuando estoy más aturdida que nunca. Logro regresar a la realidad cuando pasa Prim, pálida y pequeña, con la cola de pato que forma su blusa.

Antes de poder restaurarme, me abro paso entre la multitud, que al mismo tiempo se aparta para dejarme el espacio libre directo hacia Prim, que va camino al escenario.

-¡No! ¡Prim!- el grito ahogado sale de mi garganta con toda la fuerza que tengo. Antes de poder avanzar mas hacia ella, dos agentes de la paz me bloquean el paso al mismo tiempo que Prim gira su cabeza para verme, con lagrimas en sus ojos a unos pasos de subir al escenario -¡Me presento voluntaria!- grito con voz sofocada -¡Me presento Voluntaria como tributo!- digo con voz más clara y fuerte.

-¡Estupendo!- exclama Effie con su habitual alegría –pero creo que queda el pequeño detalle de presentar a la ganadora, y entonces, si hay un voluntario…-

-Déjala- Interrumpe el alcalde, padre de Madge, que me mira con tristeza aunque hay cierto vacío en sus ojos -¿Qué más da? Deja que suba-

Antes de continuar mi camino hacia el escenario, los pequeños brazos de Prim me rodean y se aferran a mí, gritando entre sollozos -¡No Katniss! ¡No me puedes dejar!-

-No Prim- Digo lo más firme que puedo. Ya que esta situación me altera y no quiero derrumbarme, al menos no enfrente de todo Panem –Suéltame- le ordeno con el mismo tono

Antes de poder apartármela o que los agentes de la paz se la lleven, unos brazos la levantan y veo que es Gale, que antes de marcharse con Prim en brazos, me dice con toda la firmeza que puede tener en ese momento –Vamos Catnip- Y antes de que se pueda ir con mi hermana, me lanzo a abrazarlo. La mano libre de Gale acaricia mi cabello por unos cuentos segundos antes de que me vea forzada a ir otra vez al escenario.

-¡Bueno, _Bravo!- _ exclama Effie Trinket –Ese es el espíritu de los Juegos del Hambre- supongo que esta emocionada de que al fin algo emocionante pasara en su distrito -¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Katniss Everdeen- la voz me pesa y me cuesta hablar atreves del nudo que tengo en la garganta

-¡Apuesto a que era tu hermana! No querías que te robara la gloria, ¿verdad? ¡Vamos a darle un fuerte aplauso a nuestro tributo!- Me sorprende como la gente del capitolio puede ser tan egoísta e insensible.

La gente del Distrito 12 siempre podrá sentirse orgullosa de su reacción: nadie aplaude, ni siquiera los que llevan las papeletas de las apuestas ni a los que ya no les importa nada. Seguramente es porque me conocen del Quemador o porque conocían a mi padre, o porque han hablado con Prim y a ella, es inevitable quererla. Así que, en vez de un aplauso de reconocimiento, me quedo donde estoy, sin moverme, mientras ellos expresan su desacuerdo de la forma más valiente que saben: el silencio. Un silencio que significa que no estamos de acuerdo, que no lo aprobamos, que todo esto está mal. Pero en lugar de seguir parados, si hacer nada más que no hablar, todos se llevan los tres dedos centrales a los labios y me señalan con ellos.

Estoy a nada de ponerme a llorar pero, afortunadamente, Haymitch, uno de los dos únicos tributos de nuestro distrito, interrumpe oportunamente el momento –Mírenla- brama dando pasos torpes hacia mi -¡Mírenla!- me rodea con su pesado brazo –Me gusta- su aliento de licor inunda mi respiración - ¡Me gusta! Mucho…- y pasan varios segundos antes de que termine la frase -¡Coraje! Mas que ustedes- me suelta y se dirige a la parte frontal del escenario -¡Mas que ustedes!- ahora apunta hacia la cámara y no sé si se dirige a la audiencia o si está demasiado borracho para ser capaz de enfrentar al Capitolio. Y antes de que pueda decir otra cosa se desmaya y es llevado en una camilla fuera del escenario. Un silencio incomodo inunda la plaza.

-¡Que día tan emocionante!- exclama Effie tratando de retomar el escenario –Pero la emoción no termina aquí ¡Es hora de elegir a nuestro tributo masculino!- dirige su paso hacia la otra bola de cristal la cual contiene 42 papeletas con el nombre de Gale. Pero en su lugar, sale otro nombre, que afortunadamente para Gale, pero desafortunadamente para mí, no es el suyo.

-¡Peeta Mellark!-

No, sin duda, hoy la suerte no está de mi parte

Observo con cautela como avanza al escenario con paso firme pero destrozado. Y puedo ver en sus ojos lo que siempre veo en mis presas antes que matarlas. Effie Trinket pide voluntarios y cuando está a punto de hablar de nuevo veo que alguien de la sección de los de 18 da un paso hacia el escenario Seguramente es su hermano pienso. Pero cuando obtengo una visión más clara de quien se presento voluntario, no veo una cabellera rubia, ojos azules o piel blanca, si no, veo a Gale.

-¡No!- un grito desgarrador sale de mi garganta –Gale- sollozo al punto de las lágrimas. Antes de que las lágrimas inunden mis ojos, mis impulsos me obligan a correr hacia él. Los agentes no se esfuerzan ni siquiera en detenerme. Cuando llego a Gale lo abrazo y me aferro, dando todo lo posible por no llorar.

-Vamos Catnip- me rodea con su brazo y me conduce de nuevo al escenario. Y cuando nos ponemos en nuestros lugares el distrito entero ha vuelto a hacer el gesto de la mano

Mientras el Alcalde Undersee está leyendo el lúgubre Tratado de la Traición, mi mano busca inconscientemente la de Gale, que al parecer, también buscaba la mía. Y me aferro a su mano como si fuera lo último que quedara en este mundo. Cuando el alcalde termina de leer, mi mirada busca la de Gale e intento decirle con la mirada ¿Qué hiciste? Sabiendo que, si no estaba el o yo en el distrito, las posibilidades de nuestra familia son menos de uno. El himno termina de sonar y los agentes nos conducen a la puerta principal del edificio de justicia.

Nos ponen en custodia en diferentes cuartos. El cuarto es amplio y lujosos, tiene dos sillones de terciopelo rojo y alfombras de piel. Este es el tiempo que no dan para despedirnos de nuestros seres queridos, y como era de esperar, Mi madre y Prim entran primero. Compartimos un largo abrazo con Prim en mis piernas, Disfrutando cada momento y permitiéndome ser joven por una vez desde que mi padre murió en esa mina. Les doy indicaciones de que hacer. Le digo a Prim que venda la leche y el queso de su cabra _Lady, _que mi mamá continúe con la pequeña botica que tiene en casa y por último, decirle a Prim que no tome ninguna tesela. Compartimos un último abrazo antes de que los agentes de la paz les ordenen irse.

Cuando se retiran, entra el panadero, padre de Peeta Mellark. Se sienta, incomodo, en uno de los sillones. Pasamos un buen rato sin hablar hasta que saca un paquete. Me lo entrega y lo abro: son galletas

-Gracias- digo examinando las galletas, que son un lujo que mi familia no puede pagar

-La cuidare- dice el panadero – a Prim- se aclara la voz y se pone de pie –Me asegurare de que coma- se levanta y se marcha sin ninguna otra palabra. Enseguida de el, entra otra persona inesperada, Madge Undersee.

-Madge- digo sorprendida levantándome de mi asiento. Ella no tiene los ojos llorosos ni evita hablar sobre el tema, si no que va directo al grano.

-En la arena te dejan llevar algo que represente a tu distrito, ¿Podrías llevar esto?- me pregunta, extendiendo la mano revelando en ella un pin redondo de un pájaro con una flecha que siempre llevaba en su vestido.

-Tu insignia- susurro sosteniéndola

-Promete que la llevaras en los juegos ¿está bien?- solo logro asentir con la cabeza. Me da un beso en la mejilla y antes de que cruce la puerta le pregunto:

-¿Por qué no a Gale?-

-Significaría más para mí si tú la llevaras- no especifica más y se marcha. Pasan unos minutos más y cuando empiezo a creer que ya no tengo más visitas, aparece Peeta Mellark.

-Hola- dice en tono triste y lúgubre

-Hola- respondo fríamente

Nos quedamos sentados un frente al otro en los sillones de terciopelo, compartiendo nada más que el aire y el silencio. Nos quedamos así por un rato hasta que me decido a entablar una conversación con él.

-Gracias- digo sin especificar

-¿Por qué?- pregunta desconcertado

-El pan- solo consigo que Peeta frunza el ceño, y al parecer, no sabe a lo que me refiero –Hace 5 años tu me diste pan quemado, si no fuera por ti, posiblemente hubiera muerto de hambre o de frio… lo que pasara primero – digo intentando sonar divertida

-No hay de que, odio ver a las personas morir de hambre- dijo con una sonrisa triste y volvemos a nuestro silencio de hace unos minutos hasta que un agente de la paz se llevo a Peeta, al cual despedí con la mano. Después de que Peeta me despidió, Effie, junto con dos agentes de la paz, nos condujeron a un auto para ir a la estación de tren. Nunca antes me había aferrado a algo tanto como lo hago en este momento con la mano de Gale.

Cuando llegamos a la estación de tren, la cual está llena de periodistas y camarógrafos, Gale me ayuda a bajar y nos guía a la entrada del tren, donde nos tenemos que quedar un rato para que tomen fotos de los tributos del distrito 12. Cuando entramos al tren (todavía aferrada a la mano de Gale) las puertas se cierran detrás de nosotros y se pone en marcha inmediatamente casi dejándome sin aliento al principio. Llegamos al centro de entrenamiento y Gale me escolta a mi recamara, que consta de una cama, cajones y un baño individual. Gale me da un beso en la frente y se marcha a su recamara, que está a un lado de la mía. Tomo una ducha de agua caliente y aprieto todos los botones que hay en la pared dando resultado a un olor entre sandia y algo dulce que no alcanzo a reconocer.

Al salir encuentro a Gale con una playera negra, pantalón beige y unos zapatos deportivos, y se esta oliendo.

-¿La ducha?- pregunto acercándome a el

-Apesto a rosas- dio gruño de mal humor –Ven Catnip, tenemos que ir a comer- me toma de la mano y nos dirigimos a la mesa donde Effie esta sentada, ansiosa por nuestra llegada

-Ustedes dos, les dije que la comida estaría lista a las 4 en punto, y son las 4 con 20- regaño, y aun cuando intenta regañarnos, su acento del capitolio no deja de divertirme. Gale y yo tomamos lugar en la mesa, uno a un lado del otro -¿Y Haymitch?- preguntó enojada

-No lo sé, cuando lo vi estaba durmiendo- dijo Gale, y justo después de eso, Haymitch apareció tambaleándose hacia la mesa.

-¿Me perdi de algo?- pregunto Haymitch mientras que Effie se tapaba la nariz.

Gale y yo tomamos una pieza de pollo con el gran tenedor de la bandeja y comenzamos a comer, algo que sorprendió a Effie mucho.

-Ustedes tienen buenos modales- dijo sorprendida- la pareja del año pasado se comia todo con las manos- Los recuerdo, eran de la Veta, un chico de 16 años con 5 hermanos y una chica de 14 ¿_Tal vez por que no tenían nada para comer? _me pregunto en mi mente enfadada tratando de no decírselo a Effie, pero Gale lo ha hecho por mi. Se levanto de golpe de la mesa y comenzó a gritar.

-Oh, no lo se, ¿talvez por que ellos no tenían para comer? ¿O porque sus padres tenían que trabajar en las minas dia y noche para poder mantenerlos mientras que ustedes están comiendo todo lo que se les de su gana para luego vomitarlo y seguir comiendo? Talvez por eso no sabían como comer- grito enojado

-Gale…- susurro solo para que Gale pueda oírme pero solo concigo que me apriete la mano

-Catnip, solo estoy diciendo la verdad- dijo sarcásticamente mientras Effie estaba impactada por su comportamiento. Gale se volvió a sentar mirando a Effie con ira. La mesa se quedo en silencio mientras que Gale comía con la boca abierta para molestar a Effie, cosa con la que tuve que reprimir una sonrisa.

-Catnip…- dijo Haymitch vacilando –Espero que asi la llames cuando te este suplicando para que no la mates- Gale y yo nos levantamos de la mesa y antes de que pueda reaccionar ante la reacción de Gale, el ya se había aventado a Haymitch. Uno… dos… tres golpes en la cara de Haymitch causando una hemorragia en su nariz. Antes de que Gale pudiera darle otro golpe, Haymitch giro a Gale, haciendo que Gale esté debajo de el. Haymitch tomo un tenedor amenazando con eso a Gale, y sin pensarlo tome dos cuchillos y uno se lo lanze a Gale, que giro sobre Haymicth invirtiendo la posición. Gale se puso de pie y amenazo con el cuchillo a Haymitch, el se dio media vuelta y antes de que avanzara a mi dirección Haymitch iba a lanzarle el tenedor, cosa que hubiera logrado ai no le hubiera lanzado mi cuchillo. Haymitch lo esquiva.

-¿Luchadores, eh? Me sorprende que sean de la Veta, ¿otra cosa en la que sean buenos?

-Cazar- respodimos Gale y yo al mismo tempo. Haymitch sonrio

-Ustedes son los cazadores de Sae, ¿no? Todos en el quemador hablan de ustedes, es una lastima que no puedan terminar juntos…- Haymitch se burlo

-¿Terminar juntos?- Pregunte confundida

-Todos en el quemador pensaban que algún dia se casarían, incluso tu madre pensaba eso, preciosa- ¿Preciosa? ¿ese será su apodo? –es una lastima que no sea así- Haymitch regreso a su lugar en la mesa con una Effie impactada

-Solo somos amigos- defendió Gale

-Amigos que se toman de la mano y tienen apodos- dijo sarcásticamente Haymitch

-Yo me largo- gruñó Gale, dando media vuelta

-Hoy sus estilistas los arreglaran, no se nieguen a cualquier cosa que les digan- dijo Haymitch

-No pienso obedecer las ordenes de alguien creado por el Capitolio, y mucho menos a esas personas que mataron a mi padre- Ira, solo eso hay en Gale en ese momento. Antes de que Effie o Haymicth puedan decirme cualquier cosa, corró detrás de Gale.


	2. Chapter 2

-Hoy sus estilistas los arreglaran, no se nieguen a cualquier cosa que les digan- dijo Haymitch

-No pienso obedecer las ordenes de alguien creado por el Capitolio, y mucho menos a esas personas que mataron a mi padre- Ira, solo eso hay en Gale en ese momento. Antes de que Effie o Haymitch puedan decirme cualquier cosa, corro detrás de Gale.

-¡Gale!- Llego a su habitación y golpeo la puerta y para mi sorpresa esta abierta. Gale no esta ahí. Busco por todas partes sin encontrar rastro de el. Y cuando me estoy dando por vencida, veo la puerta de la terraza abierta. Entro a la terraza y ahí esta Gale, sentado mirando fijamente a la ciudad que lo rodea.

-Si voy a morir, quiero morir por algo que valga la pena- dijo Gale

-¿Cómo que?- Siempre me sorprende la habilidad que tiene Gale para saber cuando estoy con el.

-Hacer un cambio en el sistema, provocar al Capitolio, no lo se y no importa, de cualquier forma moriré- No se que responder a eso, por que en verdad quiero regresar al 12 con mi familia, pero si Gale muere, yo muero… al menos sentimentalmente, y nunca podre enfrentar a la familia de Gale.

Me senté a un lado suyo y lo tome de la mano. Gale, por su parte me abrazo y acaricio mi cabello. Yo me sentía bien, protegida y cómoda. Quería congelar este momento y que solo pudiéramos estar así, abrazados y protegiéndonos de todo mal. No se cuanto tiempo paso de estar abrazados así, pero un impulso me llevo a besarlo. Sus labios eran ásperos y cálidos, nunca imagine que este día llegaría. Nunca había besado a alguien en toda mi vida, y no se exactamente como se debe de sentir, pero esa es una de las mejores sensaciones que he tenido.

Gale estaba aturdido, pero termino respondiendo al beso. Nos quedamos así por varios minutos y nos vimos forzados a separarnos para tomar aire

-Tenia que hacerlo- dije sonriendo

-¿Y qué tan bueno fui?- preguntó Gale inclinándose más hacia mí con una sonrisa divertida

-Entre todas las personas que eh besado, estas tú, y tú, y tú… ¡Ah! Y se me olvidaba, tu- dije nerviosamente intentando parecer sarcástica

-¿Así que fui tu primer beso?- pregunto divertido. Supongo que Gale ha besado a varias chicas en el 12, aunque nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso.

-Cállate Hawthorne- intente sonar estricta pero la risa me gana -¿Y qué tan buena fui?- repetí

-En la escala del 1 al 10, te daría un 7- Dijo Gale indiferente. No puedo evitar sentir curiosidad por saber a quién mas ha besado.

-¿Un 7? ¿Solo eso?- pregunte fingiendo estar ofendida -¿Y con cuentas mas estoy compitiendo?- pregunté curiosa acercándome mas a Gale

-Demasiadas para recordar, Catnip- me dijo tratando de cambiar el tema

-Menciona una- pregunte divertida. Creo que él vio en mi mirada que no me daría por vencida hasta que me dijera un nombre.

-Madge- dijo avergonzado

-¿Madge? ¿Madge Undersee? Pero… ¿cuándo paso eso?- pregunte confundida

-Tenía 14, y ella 12. Thom me reto a hacerlo y me dijo que tú me habías cambiado, me enoje y la bese- dijo Gale como si nada. Recuerdo a Thom, es amigo de Gale. Siempre nos molestaba hasta que cumplí 15. No pude evitar sentir esa punzada de celos.

-¿Y cuando fue que me convertí especial? ¿Cuando me convertí en tributo?- pregunte tratando de sonar indiferente pero con un poco de enojo

-No, hace 7 meses, antes de año nuevo, cuando Darius intento cambiar un beso tuyo por un conejo-

-Y sentiste celos… ¿De Darius?- pregunte sin poder creerlo.

-Eso fue solo la primera vez, también cuando veía a través de la ventana a Mellark mirándote- dijo son un ligero enojo en su voz

-¿Peeta? No hay nada entre nosotros- intente mentir

-Catnip, si alguien estuviera enamorado de ti, serias la ultima en enterarte, ¡Hasta Haymitch lo dijo!

-Está bien, está bien- dije poniendo fin a esta conversación. Pasaron los minutos viendo los edificios del capitolio hasta que escuche a Effie llamándonos.

-Creo que deberíamos ir- dijo Gale poniéndose de pie y ayudándome a levantar. Gale se fue antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo. Entre por la puerta de la terraza que conducía de nuevo a un pasillo que da a nuestras habitaciones. Fui a mi habitación encontrándome con Effie, que estaba desesperada por encontrarme

-Sígueme- dijo Effie enojada y me condujo a una habitación donde, según ella, mis estilistas me estarían esperando. Entre en una habitación blanca con mucha iluminación. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Effie ya se había ido y mis estilistas estaban a un lado mío. Comparados con Effie, hacen que ella se vea normal. El cabello de Venia, una de mis estilistas, es turquesa brillante con tatuajes dorados en la cara. Flavius, otro de mis estilistas, es de cabello naranja… y la más extraña de todas, Octavia, que tiene todo su cuerpo teñido de verde guisante. Venia me lleva casi arrastrando a una camilla donde hace que me recueste. Me unta una cosa pegajosa y caliente en las piernas con un pedazo de tela para luego arrancarlo. Aprieto los dientes y me aferro a los bordes de la camilla.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo con su voz chillona –Tienes demasiado pelo- dijo poniéndome otra capa de cera –este es el ultimo querida, ¿lista?- asentí preparándome para el dolor. ¡Zas! Me sujeto de la mesa mordiéndome la mejilla interior hasta que me veo obligada a parar. Octavia me unta una espuma arenosa que me quita tres capas de piel, Flavius hace que mis uñas estén uniformes y Venia me arregla mis cejas.

-Mi piel está irritada- me quejo tocándome mi brazo. Octavia toma una loción amarilla y me la unta por todas partes, causando ardor, pero después me calma la piel. Acto seguido me levantan y me ponen de pie al centro del cuarto quitándome la bata que me han dejado vestir. Estoy completamente desnuda y debería sentirme avergonzada, pero son como pequeños pájaros picoteando mi cuerpo.

-Esta lista- dice Flavius, satisfecho –Cuando Cinna te arregle, vas a estar irreconocible- dijo entusiasmado

-Gracias por todo- digo –En el 12 no tenemos razones para arreglarnos

-Lo sé ¡Pobre criatura!- chilla Octavia –Creo que ya es hora de llamar a Cinna

Me pongo la bata que dejé arrumbada en la camilla y me la pongo. Me resulta casi imposible odiarlos porque son como pequeños niños, por lo tanto, se que son sinceros cuando intentan ayudarme. Entra Cinna, que parece muy distinto del resto del Capitolio, es demasiado natural. Lo único artificial que lleva puesto es un delineador dorado que hace que sus ojos verdes resalten.

-Hola Katniss, soy Cinna, tu estilista

-Hola- digo en voz casi inaudible

-¿Podrías quitarte la bata?- me pide amablemente. Me quito la bata y la dejo en la camilla. Cinna me hace una indicación con la mano para que vaya al centro del cuarto. Cuando estoy de pie en el centro del cuarto, Cinna empieza a analizarme con cuidado cada milímetro de mi desnuda piel. Resisto el impulso de cruzarme de brazos.

-¿Quién te ha peinado?- pregunto observando mi trenza

-Mi madre-

-Es perfecta, simple y elegante-

La actitud de Cinna me sorprende, normalmente los estilistas son my artificiales, e intentan que sus tributos sean lo más extravagantes posible, pero Cinna no es nada de eso.

* * *

><p>Esto es simplemente ridículo… lo de prepararnos como supermodelos para que nos terminen matando.<p>

-Ven conmigo Gale- me ordena Haymitch

Haymitch me conduce a un cuarto blanco con una camilla y sillones. Me obliga a sentarme en uno y a esperar a que vengan mis estilistas. Todos ellos son extrañamente ridículos, y a la vez me dan lastima, pero ese sentimiento se me quita con solo pensar para que nos están arreglando.

Dejan mi cabello tal y como esta, me quitan todo mi vello corporal, y me sumergen en una cosa viscosa que me ha quitado por lo menos tres capas de piel, dejándola suave.

-Ya esta- dice una de mis estilistas con una sonrisa satisfecha

-Si Portia no nos hubiera ordenado arreglarte base cero, hubiéramos hecho maravillas con tu cuerpo- No quiero ni pensar que son maravillas para ellos. Posiblemente cabello azul marino con piel teñida de amarillo, no lo sé, pero sus ideas de belleza son totalmente absurdas.

-Me recuerdas a ese chico del 4, ¿Cómo se llamaba?- no sé de qué chico hablan, pero Haymitch se pone de pie bruscamente y le sugiere, casi ordena, a una de mis estilistas que ya es hora de llamar a Portia. Haymitch, que está un poco tenso, toma asiento en uno de los sillones frotándose las sienes. Pasaron unos dos minutos y Portia, mi estilista, apareció.

-Quítate la bata- miro a Haymitch de reojo y asiente con la cabeza. No me siento inseguro mostrando mi cuerpo, pero tampoco me siento bien al andar por todas partes sin ropa.

Portia camina alrededor de mí, encogiendo sus ojos y examinando meticulosamente cada célula de mi cuerpo. Cuando termina de analizar mi cuerpo, me da mi bata y no dudo en ponérmela.

-Eres atractivo, podrías ser el próximo Finnick Odair- No sé a qué se refiera con lo del perfil Finnick Odair pero esto hace que Haymitch amplié la vista haciendo que sus ojos parezcan grandes platos. Se levanta del sillón bruscamente y dice:

-Nada de perfil Odair- le gruñe a Portia, y creo que vio la decisión en sus ojos porque solo continúo examinando mi cuerpo.

-La estilista de tu compañera y yo decidimos vestirlos iguales- Dice Portia dándole una mirada rápida a Haymitch -¿No le tienen miedo al fuego, verdad?-

¿Fuego? Nos iban a prender en fuego, eso es seguro. Portia salió de la recamara dejándome a solas con Haymitch. Tome mi bata y me la puse, aunque no hacía mucha diferencia. Hubo mucho silencio (el cual me incomodaba) en el cuarto sin Portia en el. Decidí romper el silencio.

-¿Qué es eso de perfil Finnick Odair?- pregunte con el ceño fruncido

-Finnick Odair fue un tributo hace 10 años, ahora es mentor del distrito 4- dijo con tono cortante

-Sigo sin entender- Estoy confundido, porque no sé que tengo que ver con el o en cómo me relaciono.

-Ven chico- Haymitch se levanta de su sillón y salió de la recamara. Me apresure a seguirlo hasta una doble puerta que da paso a una sala y de ahí me guía a través de un laberinto de escaleras y pasillos que cada vez se hacen más estrechos. Cuando llegamos a un pequeño cuarto, Haymitch abre una trampilla y me indica que suba con él. Nos encontramos en la cima del Edificio de Justicia. Este cuarto no es lujoso ni bellamente decorado, si no que está lleno de polvo y muebles viejos y rotos.

-¿Por qué me trajiste hasta este cuarto?- pregunto intrigado explorando el cuarto con la vista

-Finnick Odair, tributo masculino del cuatro, vencedor hace diez años. ¿Lo recuerdas?- niego con la cabeza –El era un chico demasiado guapo a los ojos del Capitolio, demasiado pequeño para tan siquiera tocarlo. Al cumplir 16, todas las chicas del Capitolio ofrecían joyas, dinero, lo que fuera… por una noche con él. ¿Entiendes a lo que quiero llegar?- estoy más confundido que nunca y creo que Haymitch ve eso –Eso, es a lo que el Capitolio te podría obligar a hacer si tienes el perfil Odair-

Ahora recuerdo… tenía 8 años cuando ese chico gano los juegos, con un tridente de oro matando sin piedad a todas sus víctimas. Solo fue cuestión de días para que lo coronaran vencedor.

-Eso no me pasara a mi- digo en tono desafiante – No me pueden obligar a nada, y mucho menos el Capitolio-

-Johanna Mason, vencedora del siete, a los 14, dos años después de que Finnick fue coronado vencedor. Ella se negó y mataron a su familia por eso- dijo como si nada - ¿Aun crees que no te obligaran?- dijo con diversión, me quede atónito sin responder y el solo sonrió –Eso creí…

-Eso te paso ¿no? – pregunte, porque nunca había visto o oído a algún miembro de la familia de Haymitch.

-No chico, ellos no tuvieron ese gusto… desafié al Capitolio en los juegos, los hice ver estúpidos… y cuando regrese de mi gira de la victoria, no tenía a nadie… el los mato, a todos… mi chica, mi familia y a mis amigos-

Esto cambio mucho mi punto de vista hacia el Capitolio, que, además de utilizarnos como juguetes, utilizan a sus juguetes como diversión personal.

-Creo que debería mostrarte mis juegos- dice Haymitch mirando fijamente el piso del cobertizo

-No tienes que hacer eso Haymitch- digo con un poco de lastima

-Estoy meramente convencido que, si Katniss no sale de la arena, lo harás tu- Sale sin más explicación de la cúpula y regresamos al cuarto de remodelación para que me pongan mi traje. Es un leotardo ceñido al cuerpo que me cubre de pies a cuello. Hay una capa atrás de este traje y, sinceramente, no le veo chiste.

Me aplican una capa de polvo brillante dorado en la cara y remarcan mis pómulos haciéndome ver ridículo.

Haymitch y Portia me conducen al ascensor donde Cinna, Effie y Catnip nos están esperando. Cuando voy hacia el ascensor a saludar a Catnip, Haymitch me detiene y le indica a Portia que se adelante con ellos. Y me dice en voz casi inaudible:

-Tómense de las manos, finjan ser novios o lo que sea, pero hazle saber al Capitolio que ella es tuya, y tu eres suyo… y actúa como si el Capitolio te agradara- Antes de poder decir algo, me apresura al elevador y bajamos hasta el último piso. Estoy reunido con Catnip y Effie. Effie nos lleva a nuestra carroza que esta jalada por caballos negros y nos deja a mí y a Catnip a solas.

-¿Qué te parecen nuestros trajes?- pregunto Catnip

-De esto a estar desnudo con polvo negro o con traje de minero… - Catnip y yo compartimos la primera risa desde la cosecha.

Me subo al carro y le ofrezco mi mano para que se suba. Ya en el carro, Cinna se dirige hacia nosotros con una antorcha y nos prende la capa. Esperaba quemarme o algo por el estilo, pero solo siento un cosquilleo –Cinna y Portia son unos genios- digo admirando mi capa

-Gale Hawthorne acaba de alagar a una persona del Capitolio… eso es nuevo – dice con una sonrisa. La abrazo y le doy un beso en la frente. El carro empieza a avanzar y la tomo de la mano. Como es de costumbre, el distrito uno avanza primero. Luego el dos, el tres y hasta el último nosotros. Cuando todos ven nuestros trajes incendiándose, piensan que no fue apropósito, pero cuanto nos ven rompen en aplausos y quitan nuestros nombres. Katniss empieza a saludar y a sonreír, y yo intento hacer lo mismo, pero mis ojos me delatarían, ya que solo reflejan furia, ira hacia esas personas que están apostando por nuestras muertes.

-Empiezan a arrojar rosas a nosotros y Katniss toma una y la besa. Yo lanzo besos a unas chicas que están en las gradas y dos de ellas parecen como si se fueren a desmayar. Mientras que las otras empiezan a gritar mi nombre. Cuando paramos en la línea de carrozas, puedo ver en la pantalla que no solo somos los mejores de los juegos, sino que también los más feroces… como un fuego, un fuego letal y a la vez cálido.

Llegamos al círculo de la ciudad, donde el desfile termina. Tomo a Katniss por la cintura tal y como me ordeno Haymitch. Y le doy un pequeño beso en la frente. Todos los vítores se detienen cuando el presidente de Panem, el presidente Snow, sale de un balcón y da un discurso. Catnip y yo somos los mejores este año. Las cámaras no pueden dejar de enfocarnos, y llego a captar miradas de odio de los distritos 1 y 2.

Cuando todo termina, me bajo del carro de un brinco y ayudo a Katniss para que se baje. Me dirijo con mi grupo de agentes de la paz al edificio de entrenamiento, pero llega un hombre alto con traje, con cabello turquesa y gafas oscuras a nuestro grupo.

-El presidente Snow quiere hablar con Gale Hawthorne


	3. Chapter 3

**NA: Perdon por tardarme 2 semanas, es que a mi madre se le ocurrio la grandiosa*sarcasmo* idea de meterme a natacion y eh estado un poco ocupada por el concurso del Rally de Los Jugeos Del Hambre... Pero aqui esta!**

* * *

><p>-El presidente Snow quiere hablar con Gale Hawthorne- dijo un hombre con gafas y cabello azul.<p>

¿Snow? ¿El presidente de Panem? No se que hice, pero espero no haber hecho nada que le cueste a mi familia.

Mi grupo se adelanta y me dejan solo. Cuando volteó hacia el otro hombre, me encuentro con 3 personas más. Glimmer, la chica del distrito uno (lo sé porque gritaban su nombre), y a los dos chicos del distrito dos. Compartimos un par de miradas de intriga con excepción de la chica del dos, que actúa con satisfacción e indiferencia.

Nos conducen a la mansión de Snow, es gigantesca y muy lujosa, lo suficiente para que al menos cinco familias de la veta pudieran vivir aquí. El hombre nos lleva atreves de un laberinto de escaleras y pasillos para llegar a un cuarto con losetas de mármol y sillones de terciopelo, como los del cuarto de visitas en el palacio de justicia del 12, pero más lujoso y grande.

-Tomen asiento, el presidente Snow llegara pronto- El hombre se marcho y lo maldigo en mi mente por dejarme con estas personas. Después de un incomodo silencio, la chica del uno hablo:

-¿Para qué creen que sea?- pregunto con curiosidad, pero sin mostrar nervios o miedo.

-Para felicitarnos, claro- dijo con una estúpida sonrisa y con voz de satisfacción la niña del dos, que tiene entre 14 y 16 años.

-Si fuera así, creo que también hubieran llamado a la chica del doce y a Marvel, Clove- dijo Glimmer – ¿No es así Gale?

-Uhm, si, supongo…- respondí todavía pensando en que será lo que nos tiene que decir Snow. Pude notar que la chica del dos me estaba mirando divertida.

-¿Miedo?- dijo con burla el chico del dos soltando una risa. Lo hubiera golpeado en este mismo instante, pero las reglas son claras "_No se deben agredir los tributos antes de los juegos_" y no lo hago por las reglas, si no porque eso podría costarle la vida a mi familia, y después de lo que me conto Haymitch, no pienso arriesgarme.

-No, simplemente estoy pensando en la forma menos dolorosa de matarte- respondo, con una sonrisa sarcástica. Glimmer se volteo para ocultar su sonrisa, Clove solamente rodo los ojos, mientras que al chico, hacia la mueca que siempre hace Posy cuando no la dejan hacer algo. Volvemos a nuestro anterior silencio hasta que la puerta se abre, revelando al presidente de Panem. Es de estatura corta, cabellera blanca, ojos de serpiente y sus labios son demasiado carnosos para ser naturales.

-Espero que estén disfrutando su estancia en el Capitolio- Un olor extraño inundaba la habitación, era un olor entre rosas y… sangre. Entiendo de donde puede provenir el olor de rosas, ya que tiene una en la solapa, pero, ¿y el olor a sangre? ¿Se tomara la sangre? Lo único que puedo imaginar en este momento es al presidente Snow leyendo el periódico mientras le pide a alguien una taza de sangre y la toma mientras lee el periódico.

-¿Para qué nos llamo?- pregunto Glimmer

-Oh, señorita Coufflink, que gusto verla aquí, ¿Cómo están sus tíos?- pregunto amablemente. Glimmer baja la mirada y se tensa

-Bien- murmura evitando mirara a Snow a los ojos

-Como dijo antes la señorita Coufflink, ¿Por qué los traje aquí? La respuesta en simple, pero un tanto compleja- Dijo Snow dando vueltas lentas alrededor de la habitación.

-¿De qué trata todo esto?- pregunto desesperada la chica del dos, Clove

-Como sabrán, los tributos mas… atractivos por así decirlo, consiguen mas patrocinadores, y mas patrocinadores es igual a más posibilidades de ganar…-

-¿Y eso nos lleva a…?- pregunto el chico del dos

-Que si acceden al siguiente trato, yo los patrocinaré a todos ustedes durante los juegos

-¿Cuál es el trato?- pregunto bruscamente

-Venderse, a un precio razonable, claro- dijo como si se tratara de algo de poca importancia.

-¿Venderse en qué sentido?- pregunto asustada la chica del dos

-Creo que usted, yo, y todos en esta sala sabemos a lo que nos estamos refiriendo- Puede que ella no quiera afrontar la realidad, pero yo si sé lo que pasara después, y las consecuencias que eso podría traerme. Snow se asegurara que alguno de nosotros gane los juegos, para luego obligarnos a prostituirnos. Es como Darius, el jefe de los agentes de la paz, que ofrece dinero y comida a cualquier chica que le de lo que él está buscando. La diferencia es que ellas lo hacen por necesidad y nadie las obliga más que el hambre. Todos estamos tensos y guardamos silencio. No tengo alternativa, tengo que aceptar su trato.

-Los dejare solos para que piensen en su decisión- Snow da media vuelta y desaparece tras la puerta de la habitación. Pasan unos cuantos segundos de silencio, nadie se atreve a decir nada, o al menos hasta que Cato explota. Se levante de su sillón y empieza a tirar todo lo que lo rodea, empezando por una pequeña mesa de café.

-¡No me van a obligar a nada! Ganare estos estúpidos juegos, iré a casa con mi familia y estaré sano y salvo. ¡Ellos no pueden obligarme a nada!- Grito el chico del dos. Estoy pensando seriamente en compartir mi información, pero algo me dice que no debería.

-¡Cato! Cálmate por favor- le ordena Clove. Cato se va a un rincón alejado del cuarto llevando a Clove con él, dejándonos a Glimmer y a mí a solas.

-Solo uno va a salir de la arena… Estamos igual- dijo Glimmer mirando al suelo

-¿Cómo que estamos igual?- pregunte

-Marvel es el mejor amigo de mi hermano, es como si tu y la niñita rubia de tu distrito fueran a la arena, y tuvieras que verla muerta, para que tu regreses a casa y tus seres queridos no te hablen, o te dirijan la palabra- sé exactamente a lo que se refiere. Somos veinticuatro en la arena, y solo uno sale vivo.

-No pienso darle el gusto al Capitolio de verme morir, pero tampoco de verme matar a Catnip- gruño. Glimmer me ve directamente a los ojos

-¿Catnip? Pensé que la chica se llamaba Katniss- dice confundida

-Catnip es su apodo- Glimmer decide no hacer más preguntas y baja la mirada. Después de unos segundos de silencio, ella vuelve a hablar.

-Mi tío es mi mentor, ¿sabes? El capitolio arreglo la cosecha para que yo fuera seleccionada. Snow hablo con mis tíos, y les dijo que era para probar la _fortuna de la familia_- No entiendo el punto de por qué me está contando esto, pero entre más cosas me dice, más confianza le tengo, y eso es malo –Estoy en un ultimátum… si gano, seré obligada a prostituirme, y si pierdo, mis tíos se sentirán culpables, y si me niego…- Se quedo en silencio como si hubiera dicho algo prohibido

-Tu familia morirá- complete la frase

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto con el ceño fruncido. Puedo ver que está confundida y sorprendida, como si eso se tratara de un crimen.

-Haymitch paso casi por lo mismo… me lo conto esta mañana- Se que posiblemente no debería contrale esto a Glimmer, pero siento que ella es de fiar –Si gano, posiblemente la familia de Katniss me odiara, si muero, posiblemente pase lo mismo con mi familia… - Iba a continuar hablando pero Glimmer me interrumpió.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Glimmer con una sonrisa de mejilla a mejilla -¡Cato! ¡Clove! Vengan- pidió

-Primero yo- dijo Cato, pero me pareció más una orden que una opción –Hay que hacer un trato con Snow- sinceramente, no creo que eso funcioné, pero dejo hablar a Cato –Cuando solo nuestros distritos queden, hay que hacer que Snow cambie las reglas, ósea que pueda haber dos ganadores del mismo distrito-

-Era lo que yo iba a decir- murmuro Glimmer, asegurándose que solo yo escuchara. Todos sonríen, con excepción mía, ya que Snow no es el tipo de personas que cumplen un trato.

-No me gusta ser aguafiestas, pero creo que todos sabemos que hacer un trato con Snow es hacer un pacto con el diablo, no podemos asegurar que cumpla el trato- dije con voz segura y cortante. Inmediatamente todos se percataron de lo que dije y borraron sus sonrisas.

Todos volvimos a nuestro anterior silencio, y creo que fue culpa de mis palabras. Unos minutos después apareció Snow, volviendo a inundar este cuarto con ese aroma tan horrendo.

-Espero que ya hayan decidido- dijo con un intento de sonrisa, el cual parece más una mueca de disgusto. Todos nos quedamos en silencio, sin atrevernos a responder –Muy bien, les daré hasta las entrevistas para decidir- creo que por fin estoy agradecido de algo que dice el presidente –Llamare a los agentes de la paz para que los escolten al centro de entrenamiento- Dio media vuelta y volvió a desaparecer del cuarto.

Segundos después aparecieron cuatro agentes de la paz. Nos sacaron del cuarto y nos escoltaron hasta el centro de entrenamiento, solo se aseguraron de que subiéramos al ascensor para luego retirarse. Primero llegamos al piso de Glimmer, ya que es del distrito uno. Me despedí de ella con una sonrisa triste. Luego llegamos al piso dos, que corresponde al distrito de Clove y Cato. Y como mi distrito es el doce, tengo que esperar hasta el último piso.

Una vez que las puertas se abren, no me da tiempo para tan siquiera salir del ascensor ya que Katniss corre hacia mi inmediatamente a abrazarme. Aprovecho el abrazo para decirle que tengo que hablar con ella. Cuando por fin se aparta de mí, veo que Haymitch me está mirando.

-Tengo que hablar con el chico, a solas- dijo Haymitch a Effie y a Catnip

-Mira la hora, Haymitch, si no se duerme ahora, mañana no se van a querer despertar a tiempo para el desayuno y llegaran tarde al entrenamiento- reclama Effie con su voz chillona.

Katniss y yo nos vamos al pasillo que lleva a nuestros cuartos pero se detiene antes de llegar a su puerta Y creo que se para que es

* * *

><p>Avanzo con Gale hacia el pasillo hasta desaparecer de la vista de Effie para poder hablar con Gale. Cuando ya estamos lo suficiente ocultos me detengo.<p>

-¿Vamos al tejado?- preguntó, por que por alguna razón siento que en ese lugar puedo estar más segura. Gale no responde, pero me guía hasta el tejado. Cuando estamos a punto de llegar a la puerta que conduce al tejado, Gale se detiene. Nos quedamos quietos y en silencio.

-Ve a cambiarte, nos vemos en mi cuarto cuando termines- Se dio media vuelta y se fue. Sinceramente no entiendo porque no podemos hablar en el tejado, el viento es demasiado como para ocultar nuestras conversaciones. Me dirijo a mi cuarto y me encuentro con la chica pelirroja de la mesa. La chica que pude haber salvado. De hecho, ya la había visto antes, mientras que Gale estaba hablando con Snow. Yo estaba cenando con Haymitch, Cinna, Portia y Effie, cuando esta ultima pidió más chocolate caliente. Entonces una chica pelirroja apareció y la reconocí al instante. Salte de la mesa y grite -¡Yo te conozco!- pero fue como si hubiera dicho algo prohibido. Entonces Haymitch me dijo:

-¿Cómo puedes conocerla preciosa? Es una Avox

Effie, Cinna y Portia me explicaron que era un Avox. Creo que era algo así como un traidor al Capitolio, que el cortaban sus lenguas para que no pudieran hablar más. Y entonces de la nada, les dije:

-Lo siento, es que me recordó a Posy, la hermana pequeña de Gale- La verdad es que lo único que comparten es el color de cabello, aunque el de la chica Avox es más brillante e intenso.

Anoto esto en la lista de cosas para decirle a Gale.

-Lo siento- la miro fijamente a los ojos, los mismos que me miraron esa vez que me imploro salvarla a ella y a el chico que la acompañaba. Ella solo sonríe y se marcha de mi cuarto. Termino de cambiarme a pijamas y salgo de mi cuarto. Puedo ver que las luces del comedor ya están apagadas. Camino por el pasillo hasta la puerta de Gale, que está entre abierta. La abro y me encuentro a Gale con pijamas. Iba a comentar algo, pero la mirada de Gale dice que guarde silencio.

Salimos de la habitación de Gale y me toma de la mano. Me apresure a seguirlo lo más silenciosamente posible hasta una doble puerta que da paso a una sala y de ahí me guía a través de un laberinto de escaleras y pasillos que cada vez se hacen más estrechos. Cuando llegamos a un pequeño cuarto, Gale abre una trampilla y me indica que suba con él. Este cuarto está muy descuidado, tiene muebles rotos.

-Haymitch hablo conmigo esta mañana- susurro

-¿Y qué te dijo?- dije en el mismo tono de voz

-¿Recuerdas a Finnick Odair?- pregunto, yo solo negué con la cabeza –Fue el ganador de los juegos del hambre numero 65, el era demasiado pequeño cuando gano, para tocarlo, pero al cumplir los 16, fue obligado a prostituirse por el presidente Snow, entonces, Portia, mi estilista, me dijo que podía ser el próximo Finnick, y Haymitch se negó. El me llevo a este cuarto y me dijo lo que te estoy diciendo-

Eso es horrible, es como si no tuvieras otra opción además de haber ganado los juegos.

-¡Pero no te pueden obligar a nada!- susurre enojada –Ser un vencedor es igual a inmunidad total Gale

-No es así Catnip, si te niegas terminas como Haymitch… mataron a su familia dos semanas después de ser coronado vencedor por desafiar al Capitolio

-¿Cómo lo desafió?- pregunto cada vez mas intrigada

-No me ha dicho, solo sé que le costó la vida a su familia

-Pero no lo obligaron a prostituirse, ¿o sí?

-No, porque no tenían como amenazarlo… pero a otra chica tributo si, su nombre es Johanna Mason, del siete. Fue lo suficientemente valiente para negarse a las múltiples ofertas de Snow, pero no sabía que le costaría la vida a su familia-

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con tu charla con Snow?- pregunte, aunque creo que ya sabía la respuesta

-El quiere que Glimmer, la chica del uno, los dos tributos del dos y yo seamos los próximos… Nos trato de convencer con prometer ayudarnos en la arena, y eso es un igual a asegurarse de que solo uno de nosotros cuatro sea el vencedor.

Ahora si estoy acabada, con Snow en mi contra, teniendo el peso de tener que matar a Gale o el a mí y saber que si gana el sufrirá no tengo ninguna oportunidad

-Odio al Capitolio- gruñí, con toda la ira posible. Pasamos en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que recordé lo de la chica Avox.

-Adivina a quien encontré en la cena- dije sin emociones

-¿Quién?- frunció el ceño

-La chica, la del bosque aquella vez, cuando los sinsajos dejaron de cantar y el aerodeslizador lo mato- Solo eso hacía falta para provocar una chispa en los ojos de Gale

-¿Esta viva?- pregunto sorprendido

-Es un Avox- Gale se ve más confundido a sí que decido explicarle

-Un Avox es un traidor o algo así, y les cortan la lengua para que no puedan hablar.

-Justo cuando creí que el Capitolio no podía ser más cruel y repugnante…- escupe

Nos quedamos si nada más que decir y nos quedamos viendo a ningún punto en especifico. Una hora más tarde, Gale se levanta y me ofrece la mano para ayudarme. De nuevo me conduce por ese laberinto de escaleras hasta llegar al comedor de nuestra planta.

-Buenas Noches Catnip- dice tristemente

-Buenas noches, Gale- dio con un intento se sonrisa que falla épicamente. Gale se va a su cuarto sin mirar atrás y yo me veo obligada a hacer lo mismo


	4. Chapter 4

**Perdon por la espera, pero la natacion , el rally, examenes y todo se me junto, aparte de que tenia bloqueo de escritora...**

* * *

><p>Lenguas, chicas pelirrojas, sangre, Snow, Finnick Odair, Gale, Haymitch… al parecer todo mundo esta en mis sueños esta noche. Veo a la chica del distrito 11 como si estuviera en un árbol, cuando de repente aparece un tributo con una lanza, apunto de matar a la niña, que me recuerda tanto a Prim aunque ella sea de piel café sedoso y cabello oscuro. Intento advertirle, pero ninguna palabra sale de mi boca. El tributo atraviesa a la chica con la lanza. Bajo inmediatamente de ese árbol y me arrodillo en donde está la chica. Y entonces cuando desvió mi mirada al gran agujero de su estomago, y de de nuevo su cara, veo que ya no es de cabello oscuro, piel y ojos cafés… si no que ahora es rubia, con piel de porcelana y ojos azules… Es Prim.<p>

Quiero gritar y gritar pero nada sale de mi boca. Entonces, cuando intento apartarme de ella para ver a su asesino, me encuentro con el presidente Snow y su cabellera blanca, ojos de serpiente y labios hinchados. Esta sonriendo con satisfacción. Intento golpearlo, pero no puedo, mi puño lo atraviesa como si solo fuera aire. Corro, corro y corro, intento apartarme de Snow y de Prim, pero lo único que se mueve son los arboles y Snow. Cuando me doy cuenta de que correr es inútil, me detengo y veo de nuevo a Prim. Todos los sinsajos dejan de cantar como aquella vez con la chica pelirroja.

Cuando la están levantando, veo que ya no tiene cabello rubio, ni es pequeña. Ahora esa figura se convierte en un joven, escuálido y piel blanco enfermizo. Es el chico.

Conforme lo levantan, su sangre salpica en mi cara. Llevan al cuerpo inerte en el aerodeslizador y este desaparece casi instantáneamente. Cuando todo parece calmarse, mi mundo da vueltas. Me tengo que arrodillar y aferrarme al piso. Entonces lo veo, me encuentro en el distrito doce. Recorro mi casa y veo a Prim y a mi madre. Las miro sonriendo, hasta que alguien toca la puerta. La abro y es la familia de Gale. Entran y saludan a Prim y a mi madre. Todo transcurre en paz. Entonces, los sinsajos se callan y todos están atentos. Gale sale de la casa y entonces escuchamos zumbidos. Aparecen aerodeslizadores de la nada. Arrojas bombas.

Gale entra de inmediato y saca a su familia. Tratamos de huir, pero vemos que dos hombres con mascaras que nos están persiguiendo. Corremos lo más rápido, pero nos alcanzan con más hombres. Nos rodean, impidiendo que escapemos. Entonces uno de ellos se quita la máscara, revelando al presidente Snow

-Esta es tu última oportunidad señor Hawthorne, aceptara mi oferta o todos ustedes, y su distrito morirán-

-¡Nunca!- suelto yo

Entonces veo como el presidente toma a Vick, el segundo hermano de Gale. Este patalea y llora, lucha por su vida, pero es inútil, entonces Snow empieza a reír y le corta el cuello. Gale va directo a darle un puñetazo pero entonces alguien lo impide… es la chica Avox. Ella inmoviliza a Gale y toma a Posy, la más pequeña de los Hawthorne. La toma por el cabello y la jala hacia ella, haciendo a Posy llorar desesperadamente. La chica Avox toma un cuchillo y ahorca a Posy, haciendo que esta abra su boca. Mete el cuchillo y le corta la lengua. Posy está llorando mientras escupe sangre hasta que termina inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre.

Entonces, cuando alguien desconocido toma a Rory y a Prim, intento detenerlo, pero el sol empieza a filtrarse por las ventanas haciendo que me despierte.

Me levanto casi de un brinco. Veo que estoy sudando y tengo lágrimas en mis ojos. Me pongo los zapatos mas carcanos que tengo y voy al baño. Me veo al espejo y observo que tengo el delineador y todo el resto del maquillaje mezclado en mi cara. Me desvisto y me repito a mi misma que todo esto fue una pesadilla y nada más. Aprieto los botones al azar. Para mi fortuna, el agua esta a una temperatura soportable. Me meto a la ducha y me empiezo a restregar el cuerpo y la cara.

Salgo de la ducha, con un olor soportable. Voy al armario donde está la ropa justo a mi medida y lo único que encuentro son zapatos de tacón alto de colores demasiado artificiales, faldas de colores pastel y blusas incomodas. Muchas chicas de mi escuela estarían peleando por esto, yo no. Al final, me dirijo a mi cama y encuentro ropa… un pantalón negro ajustado, una túnica de manga larga color vino y zapatos de cuero. Me pongo esto y me cepillo el cabello, lo peino en una trenza y por fin parezco yo misma.

Salgo de mi cuarto y encuentro que la puerta de Gale está entre abierta. Voy hacia esa puerta y me encuentro a Gale sin playera poniéndose el pantalón. Esta situación no me habría causado pena antes de los juegos, pero después del beso, derribamos una barrera invisible. Gale se da cuenta de que estoy aquí y se dirige hacia mí. Trato de disimular mi pena, pero no puedo mirarlo a los ojos sin sonrojarme. Espero que Gale no se dé cuenta. Veo que mi presencia no sorprende a Gale. Y eso ha sido siempre. En los bosques, en la pradera, en casa, y ahora aquí. Siempre ha tenido esa habilidad para saber cuándo vengo o si estoy presente. Retrocedo conforme el avanza, pero no está caminando normal, ahora camina como si fuera un perro salvaje a punto de lanzarse a su presa. No puedo evitar desviar mi mirada a un punto no específico solo para no verlo. Esta situación me pone nerviosa. Empiezo a sentir como el calor recorre mis mejillas sonrojadas.

-¿podrías ponerte un poco mas de ropa?- Digo sin mirarlo. Cuando doy un vistazo, el esta recargado sobre su brazo en el marco de la puerta y su abdomen desnudo está demasiado cerca de mí. Puedo sentir el calor que irradia y como invade mi espacio.

-¿Por qué? Te pongo…- Acerca sus labios demasiado a los míos, lo suficiente para hacerme sentir más incomoda -¿Nerviosa?- suelta en un tono seductor. Y si no lo conociera, diría que va enserio. No puedo hacer nada más que empezar a reírme.

Gale se une a mi risa y me da un beso en la frente.

-Eres adorable cuando te pones nerviosa- dice caminando hacia su cama. Coge la camisa que esta cuidadosamente doblada y se la pone, calmando un poco mis nervios.

Debatiría con Gale diciéndole que no me puse nerviosa, pero eso es simplemente inútil, el me conoce mejor que mi madre, sabe lo que mis ojos reflejan, sabe mis habilidades, conoce todos mis secretos, y yo los suyos… y en este instante me di cuenta de que estoy enamorada de Gale Hawthorne… el momento y lugar menos indicado para darme cuenta de eso. Y es increíble que me tarde 5 años, o que hizo falta estar en camino a una muerte segura para darme cuenta.

-¿Vamos a desayunar?- pregunta Gale. No me había dado cuenta de que me estaba esperando… estaba tan absorbida en mis pensamientos que su existencia, bueno, al menos fuera de mi mente en ese momento, era nula.

Caminamos juntos hacia el comedor. Y como era de esperar, estaba vacía, pero había como 25 platillos diferentes en unas barras que estaban a cada lado de la mesa, donde un Avox estaba limpiando y acomodando.

-¿Podemos comer?- pregunto mirando al Avox. Este solo asiente en señal de sí.

Gale y yo tomamos un asiento en la mesa donde unos Avox nos están atendiendo. Empezamos a comer todo lo posible hasta tener nauseas. Un poco después de terminar de comer, aparece Haymitch, bañado y arreglado… eso es extraño.

-¿Por qué tan arreglado?- pregunto Gale

-Estaré sobrio para ayudarlos- Gale y yo compartimos una mirada rápida –Si prometen hacer todo lo que yo les diga- condiciono. No tenía palabras para contestarle, así que solo asentí. –Muy bien, ahora ven conmigo Gale, tenemos una plática pendiente- Gale se levanto sin mirarme y cruzo la puerta que cruce yo la noche anterior.

* * *

><p>Sigo a Haymitch nuevamente por ese laberinto de escaleras y nos encontramos en lo más alto del edificio de entrenamiento. Pero ahora no estamos solos. Hay una chica, cabello largo de color café oscuro con ojos del mismo tono, un chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos azules, los mentores del distrito uno con Glimmer a un lado y a los dos tributos del dos.<p>

-Hola Gale, soy Finnick Odair- El chico de cabello cobrizo estiro la mano en forma de presentación. El fue tributo del cuatro, y ahora mentor de ese distrito. Ya sé porque me trajeron aquí.

-Johanna Mason, distrito siete- dijo la chica de cabello café de manera hostil.

-Hola Gale, yo soy Cashmere – dijo la mentora de Glimmer. Se parece demasiado a ella, con el mismo cabello rubio y ojos verde esmeralda. A un lado suyo esta su hermano, de la misma apariencia que ella, solo que un poco más alto. –El es mi hermano Gloss, somos mentores del uno- se presento amablemente. Ella es formal y elegante, tiene gracia, pero su voz es fría.

-¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?- pregunte con enojo. Nadie me respondió. -¿Es por lo de Snow? ¿Tenemos que tomar una decisión? ¡Yo me ofrecí voluntario para sacar a Catnip de esta arena! ¡No para ser usado como juguete del Capitolio!- Termine gritando con furia –Ella regresara a casa, yo no- respondí firmemente.

-Estoy de acuerdo con el chico, nosotros no somos ningún juguete, yo me ofrecí voluntario para ganar, para que mi padre se sienta orgulloso, no para que me usaran como un juguete- Dijo Cato, casi gritando. Clove lo calmo.

-No es así de fácil- dijo Finnick con la mirada perdida-Snow se asegurara que uno de ustedes gane, o al menos que ustedes cuatro sean los últimos vivos de la arena.-Explico en casi susurro.

-¿Y que si no lo hago? ¿Y que si me reusó? ¿Y que si revelo esto en los juegos?- pregunto a casi llorar Clove, la chica del dos-¿Me matarían? Porque eso no me importa más.

-No- dijo Johanna sonriendo –Mataran a tu familia, a las personas que mas aman, y después de acabar con todo lo que te importa, te dejaran en paz- concluyo con tono de indiferencia

-¿Y si muero en los juegos, que pasará? No podrán meterse con mi familia- dije con la mirada fija en el piso

-¿No lo dejé claro? Snow se asegurara de que alguno de ustedes gane- dijo Finnick desesperado -¿Cómo crees que obtuve mi tridente? ¿Creen que mis patrocinadores me pagaron ese regalo? Snow fue quien lo envió, Snow fue el que envió todas las medicinas que necesitaba… siempre que hay un tributo que Snow quiere, el arregla los juegos y ese tributo gana

-Esto es mierda- gruño Cato, marchándose de la habitación con Clove para seguirlo. La sala se quedo en silencio.

-Creo que ya deberíamos regresar, mis tributos tienen que prepararse para el entrenamiento- Finnick bajo por la trampilla junto con Johanna.

- Glimmer, Gloss- Cashmere les ordeno seguirla y los tres rubios desaparecieron del cuarto.

-Vamos chico, tenemos que regresar con Katniss- me dijo Haymitch con voz suave. Salimos por la trampilla del cuarto y bajamos por el laberinto de escaleras para encontrarnos en la sala principal del edificio de entrenamiento. Tomamos el ascensor de cristal para ir a nuestra planta donde una Effie enojada nos está esperando.

-¡Tenias que hablar con ellos hace media hora! ¿Dónde estabas? ¡Se les va a hacer tarde si no te apresuras a hablar con ellos!- Dijo Effie con su clásica voz chillona. Luego de refunfuñar y gruñir a Haymitch, se marcho del comedor.

-Katniss, Gale, vengan- indico Haymitch, que estaba sentado en una silla de la mesa del comedor. Katniss y yo fuimos a donde esta Haymitch y tomamos asientos al frente del.

-Supongo que será inútil entrenarlos por separado- dedujo Haymitch.

-¿Por qué querríamos entrenarnos por separado?- pregunto Katniss

-En caso de que tengan una habilidad secreta que no quieran que el otro sepa- dijo Haymitch, y de hecho, esa idea es inútil ya que conozco a Katniss mejor que cualquier otra persona. –Así, que… ¿Qué habilidades tienen?- pregunto –Ya sé que son buenos en el enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo si están juntos, y que Katniss es buena con el cuchillo-

-Es excelente con el arco, nunca agujera el cuerpo, siempre le da en el ojo a los animales- solté sin pensarlo. Doy una mirada rápida a Katniss que se ve un poco desconcertada

-Gale es un maestro en las trampas, siempre sabe por dónde va a pasar la presa y sabe hacer todos los nudos con precisión- Dijo Katniss a Haymitch

-Tú eres la más rápida en la clase- dije

-Si, pero en distancias cortas, tu puedes escabullirte sin hacer ruido

-Si pero…

-Muy bien, eso basta- gruño Haymitch hartado –No hay habilidades que no conozcan entre ustedes dos, así que entrenaran juntos… manténganse alejados de trampas, arco, cuchillo y enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, guardaran sus habilidades para el entrenamiento privado. Ahora váyanse a cambiar antes de que Effie venga y empiece a gritar- Nos marchamos del comedor y yo me dirigía a mi cuarto cuando Katniss me llevo al suyo

-¿De qué hablaron Haymitch y tú?- pregunto preocupada

-Lo mismo, ellos querían advertirme que no hiciera nada que los enojara- respondí tratando de ocultar cualquier emoción o indiscreción ya que no puedo evitar sentir que nos están grabando.

-¿Ellos?- pregunto curiosa –Pensé que solo estaba Haymitch y tu…-

-No, estaban Finnick, mentor del cuatro, Johanna, mentora del siete, los dos mentores del uno, Glimmer, Cato, Clove, Haymitch y yo

-¿Por qué estaban todos ellos?- pregunto con angustia

-Advertirnos que no hiciéramos nada estúpido en la arena… decirnos cosas… y bueno, ya sabes- Se que intentar ocultar lo inevitable de Catnip es imposible, ya que ella me conoce tanto como yo a ella, pero no puedo decírselo… no aun.

-¿Cómo que cosas?- pregunto ella con el ceño fruncido. No sabía que decirle así que me quede callado -¿Gale?- pregunto con la voz quebrada -¿Qué cosas?- pregunto mas angustiada

-Te contaré en la noche, ahora ve a cambiarte- dije con la intención de cambiar de tema. Le di un pequeño beso en la frente y me fui a mi cuarto para encontrar un conjunto gris con líneas rojas y negras a lo largo de las mangas y el cuello. Me quite la camisa que apenas me puse hoy para reemplazarla con la otra gris. Esta playera es cómoda aunque muy ceñida al cuerpo, al igual que el pantalón. Me puse los zapatos deportivos que estaban en el suelo y me marche. Cuando salí del cuarto para ir al comedor, solo me encuentro con Haymitch.

-Gale, no te despegues de Katniss, hazle saber al capitolio que eres de Katniss, hazle saber a los tributos que darás todo para que ella gane, y con un poco de suerte, tu podrás mantenerla a salvo- asentí con la cabeza y nos quedamos en silencio hasta que salió Katniss de su cuarto. Haymitch le dijo que se esperara, hasta que llego Effie que nos llevo al ascensor de cristal. De las pocas cosas que me gustaban del Capitolio, el ascensor era una de esas, porque no es como el del distrito doce, este es de cristal y se mueve rápido.

Llegamos al piso inferior (que está bajo tierra) y nos dejaron solos para entrar al gimnasio de entrenamiento. Tome a Catnip de la mano y entramos. Me sorprendió ver que solo estaban los tributos del 1, 5 y 11. El tributo masculino del 1 tiene cabello café y una complexión fuerte, la chica del cinco tiene cara de comadreja y es delgada, mientras que su tributo masculino, es de cabello miel con ojos verdes, de altura mediana, pero fuerte. El chico del once es enorme, pareciera como si él pudiera aplastarnos a todos… y busque a la chica del 11 y la encontré. No pude evitar sentir que algo dentro de mí de rompió al verla, me recordaba tanto a Prim. Esta chica es todo lo contrario de ella en lo físico, porque mientras que Prim en rubia, ojos azules y piel de porcelana, esta niña es de piel café sedoso, ojos café y cabello negro. Pero dejando eso aparte, ella tiene la misma postura que Prim, con los brazos un poco mas adelante y ligeramente encorvada.

Veo a Catnip y está paralizada al ver a Rue. Me acerco para abrazarla, pero ella sigue observándola con detenimiento.

-Es tan cruel mandar a pequeños niños a los juegos, es enfermo- soltó en susurro

-El capitolio es cruel y enfermo Catnip- dije sin apartar la vista de esa pequeña niña. Unos segundos después tome a Catnip de la mano y la lleve más adentro del gimnasio. Este gimnasio tenía un balcón, donde los vigilantes nos observan. Veo que Glimmer está sentada con las rodillas en el pecho y el tributo de su mismo distrito esta con ella. Glimmer desvió la mirada y topa con la mía, veo que tiene los ojos hinchados y sus ojos esmeralda que antes reflejaban desafío y la hacían ver intimidante, ahora lo único que reflejan es miedo y fragilidad. Compartimos una mirada triste antes de que alguien nos vea. Katniss y yo esperamos a que los demás tributos lleguen. Pasaron apenas diez minutos cuando ya todos estaban en el gimnasio.

Nos colocaron en círculo y nuestra entrenadora, Atala, nos indico que si queríamos combatir cuerpo a cuerpo, nos proporcionarían a un ayudante.

-¿Dónde vamos primero?- pregunto Katniss

-Trampas

-¿No recuerdas lo que dijo Haymitch? Debemos alejarnos de las trampas, cuchillos, arco…

-¿Y de cuando acá obedeces al capitolio?- sonreí con diversión igual que Catnip –Aparte, no hay nadie- Nos dirigimos al puesto de trampas. El entrenador de ese puesto se alegro al ver que alguien iba a las trampas. Fingí que no sabía nada de trampas, pero después de cinco minutos me desespere y empecé a hacerlas bien. El entrenador se sorprendió al ver mi "rápido avance", pero Catnip seguía sin salir del cuarto nudo. La empecé a ayudar tomando sus manos y manejándolas como si fueran mías, mientras le susurraba las indicaciones al oído. Cuando termino de hacer la trampa con mi ayuda, me miro a los ojos y, como si los suyos fueran imanes, no pude despegar mi vista de ella… Hasta que apareció la niña del once.

Se le daban bien las trampas a esta niña, Rose, Rou… ¡Rue! Hasta que se confundió en el mismo que se confundió Catnip.

-Pasa el extremo derecho por debajo de este tramo, estíralo y gira el extremo izquierdo dos veces por el derecho…- le indique a Rue.

-¿Así?- pregunto la niña un poco tímida.

-Si, ahora suelta un poco el extremo izquierdo y pasa el extremo derecho por debajo- Rue hizo lo que le indiqué hasta lograr un nudo como el mío.

-Gracias- sonrió tímidamente y volvió a hacer trampas con otro tramo de hilo. Después de que hicimos unas cuantas trampas mas, nos dirigimos al puesto de camuflaje. Había líquidos espesos de todos los colores y olores, desde frutas y flores, hasta tierra y lodo. No aprendimos mucho, pero fue divertido manchar a Catnip con un líquido rojo sangre en el cabello. Nos fuimos de ese puesto para ir a comer. Había doce carritos alrededor del gimnasio, uno para cada par de tributos, aunque los profesionales, ósea, Glimmer, Marvel, Cato, Clove y los dos tributos de Finnick comen juntos, como si fuera una alianza casi automática.

Catnip y yo comimos en silencio mientras observábamos a Rue comiendo y charlando con el chico de su distrito. Por una parte me alegra saber que no está sola en eso, que tiene a alguien quien la proteja, solo espero que sigan igual en la arena.

Al terminar de comer, fuimos al puesto de cuchillos. Estos eran muy distintos a los que manejábamos en el doce. Los del capitolio eran mucho más ligeros y finos, mientras que lo del doce eran pesados. Catnip tardo un poco en lograr dominar los cuchillos, y cuando logro dominarlos, siempre lo clavaba en el centro de la diana, causando que Glimmer y Rue se concentraran en nosotros, ya que nos llevaban observando un buen tiempo.

Mientras que Catnip aprendía a dominar a la perfección los cuchillos, a mi me tomo más tiempo, porque los lanzaba muy fuerte y alto. Catnip se empezó a burlar de mí mientras me presumía como lanzaba los cuchillos. Después de otro intento me rendí, me salí del espacio de entrenamiento y observe a Catnip, hasta que Glimmer apareció a un lado mío.

-Deberías de cortar cualquier contacto con ella, así dolerá menos cuando la maten- dijo señalando con la cabeza a Cato. –Es su primer objetivo- No estoy seguro de si es una amenaza o una advertencia… o ambas. Confío en que al menos lleguemos a los ocho finalistas. Sé que, aunque ella es rápida, los otros tributos le doblan el tamaño, fuerza y peso, y eso disminuye mucho nuestras posibilidades. Quedamos en silencio mientras observábamos a Catnip divertirse con los cuchillos hasta que Glimmer volvió a romper el silencio –Por cierto, Cato me dijo que te dijera que si quieres ser nuestro aliado

-No puedo dejar a Catnip sola en la arena

-Sabía que ibas a decir eso… Pero Cato insistió en que te preguntara… aparte, creo que a Clove le gustas- Glimmer rio entre dientes. Esa fue la primera vez que la vi sonreír. Iba a ignorarla, pero algo mejor para molestarla se me ocurrió.

-¿Y a quien no le gusto?- dije seductoramente, Glimmer solamente se acerco de la misma manera a mi oído

-A mi- me susurro y se separo de mi riéndose –Creo que alguien ya tiene su perfil para las entrevistas

-¿Sexi y provocador?- pregunte alzando una ceja –Eso sale de mi naturalmente- bromee

-No, idiota, hablo de engreído y arrogante, aunque creo que ya te sale natural- respondió de la misma manera –Creo que ya me iré, seguramente Marvel me preguntara de que tanto hablo contigo- Se dio media vuelta y camino hacia el grupo de los profesionales.

* * *

><p><strong>Lo odiaron? amaron? Aganlo saber! :D<strong>

**PD: Les gusto la parte Glimmer/Gale? Si piensan que estoy haciendo esto solo por que es divertido, estan equivocados, ya que tendra un papel muy importante en la historia. Y no se alarmen, que Glimmer y Gale no pasaran a nada mas de amigos. Por cieerto, me estoy desprendiendo mucho de la personalidad de Gale? Dejen sus opiniones, ideas, sugerencias, quejas etc etc en un review! :D**

**-AngelicaTheSlytherin**

**PD2: Les interesa saber de las visistas de Gale en el distrito doce? en caso de que si, aganlo saber! **


	5. Chapter 5

Estaba practicando con los cuchillos hasta que note que la chica rubia del distrito uno se acercaba y me observaba. Disimule no haberla visto y seguí arrojando cuchillos. Después de arrojar unos cuantos mas, mira hacia donde estaba Gale y lo vi riendo con la chica. No pude evitar sentir celos, peor no del tipo de celos que sentía en el distrito 12, de cuando las chicas hablaban de Gale y tenia miedo de perderlo como amigo… este tipo de celos es completamente diferente, porque siento la necesidad de golpear a la chica y a Gale en la cara y si no lo hago pronto explotare. Así que decido fijar mi vista a los maniquís que uso como objetivo y empiezo a lanzar cuchillos con más fuerza.

Vuelvo a mirar a Gale, y veo que la chica ya se fue. Respiro hondo y salgo de la estación de cuchillos. Trato de evitar que Gale me vea a los ojos para que no descubra que estoy enojada así que simplemente lo tomo de la mano y lo conduzco a la sección de lanzas, donde esta el chico del dos, y otros tributos. Sin decir nada, tomo varias lanzas y justo cuando estoy apunto de lanzar la primera, Atala, nuestra entrenadora, nos dice que el entrenamiento termino.

Gale y yo salimos del gimnasio y fuimos directo a los elevadores, esperando a que todos los otros tributos subieran para tener el elevador solo para nosotros. Justo cuando las puertas se van a cerrar, una mano interrumpe a las puertas del elevador haciendo que estas se abran nuevamente. Veo que los profesionales están riendo y charlando, lo cual es muy poco usual, o al menos, no eh visto esto en televisión.

-Ven Gale- dijo el chico del dos bruscamente, casi jalando a Gale fuera del elevador. Camine para seguirlo, pero la chica del cuatro me lo impidió ya estando fuera del elevador.

-¿Qué quieres Cato?- pregunto Gale enojado y liberándose de la mano de Cato, según oí.

-Rechazaste nuestra oferta- dijo la chica del dos con voz intimidante. ¿Oferta? ¿Le ofrecieron unirse y la rechazo? Justo cuando iba a hablar, el chico que me sujetaba del brazo la interrumpió.

-Clove, ¿Qué hacemos con la chica?- pregunto el chico que me estaba impidiendo el paso hacia Gale.

-¡Ha! ¿Siguen aquí?- La chica rubia que estaba charlando con Gale se burló, pero los chicos que me sujetaban la ignoraron.

-Suban, tenemos que hablar con Gale a solas, los alcanzaremos- Dijo Cato, haciéndole una seña al chico del uno para que se uniera a nosotros. Subimos por el elevador de cristal hasta que solo quede yo. Cuando llegue al piso 12, estaban sentados en un sillón Haymitch, Cinna, Effie y Portia.

-¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?- pregunto Effie caminando ridículamente hacia mi.

-Aburrido, no pude hacer nada más que camuflaje- mentí logrando que me creyeran.

-¿Dónde esta Gale?- pregunto Haymitch intentado buscarlo con la mirada.

-En el gimnasio, el distrito dos y la chica del uno tenían que hablar con el- Mentí, nuevamente, intentando evitar decir la palabra Snow, porque supuestamente solo Haymitch sabía esto. Los convencí de esto y nos sentamos en el sillón a charlar acerca de aliados. Lo cual solo me pone más nerviosa respecto a Gale.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué rechazaste nuestra oferta?- pregunto Clove sin ninguna señal de enojo, lo cual me sorprendió porque su actitud enfrente de otras personas en fría, cruel y grosera.<p>

-No puedo dejar a Catnip sola en la arena- mire a Glimmer, porque pensé que ella les había dicho esto.

-Les dije que diría eso- Dijo Glimmer haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia mi dirección.

-¿Así que lo que sientes por ella es real?- pregunto Clove, un poco perpleja -Nuestra mentora nos aseguro que era solo una estúpida estrategia- Volteé para ver las reacciones de los demás, pero la única que tenia una expresión era Glimmer, que abrió la boca para hablar, pero enseguida la cerro.

-Claro que es real- dije, casi indignado -¿Por que tendría que usarlo como una estrategia?- pregunté, pero me arrepentí casi al instante al recordar que posiblemente hay cámaras en todo el edificio.

-Porque…- interrumpí a Glimmer, que estaba apunto de responder a mi pregunta, con mi mirada. Al principio pareció ofendida, y Cato y Clove me miraron confundidos, así que señale con mi meñique de la mano derecha a mi ojo del mismo lado. Creo que entendieron, porque Glimmer asintió con la cabeza y Clove se mordió el labio inferior, y el único que no hizo ningún gesto fue Cato, quien solo frunció el ceño.

-Creo que es hora de subir- dije, pero sin la intención de hacerlo realmente, así que les indique con la cabeza que me siguieran. Clove entendió al instante a donde nos dirigíamos, y no tardo en ponerse a dirigir el pequeño grupo. Subimos un nivel, encontrándonos en la planta baja, caminamos hacia el recibidor, cruzamos las puertas que revelaban un laberinto de escaleras y Clove se detuvo.

-Ya no sé cómo seguir- dijo mientras contemplaba sus alrededores. Automáticamente me puse a la cabeza del grupo y seguí dirigiéndolos por varias escaleras, hasta llegar a la trampilla que nos llevaba a la habitación sin cámaras.

-¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?- pregunto Cato un poco confundido

-¿Qué no entendiste a Gale? Hay cámaras por todo el edificio- Dijo Clove como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Ya se, Clove, a lo que me refiero es a la razón por la que nos trajo aquí- replico Cato casi al instante.

-Porque no podemos darle información a Snow que él pueda usar en nuestra contra- Dije mientras caminaba en círculos.

-El hallara una forma de usarlo para que aceptemos el…- Glimmer trago saliva pesadamente –trato-

-¿Y esto como me puede afectar a mi?- pregunto Cato arrogantemente

-Porque si tú ganas, vivirás miserablemente en el Capitolio como Odair- dijo burlonamente Clove

-Y bueno, ¿esto que tiene que ver con nuestra oferta de alianza?- pregunto Cato, intentando ignorar a Clove que canturreaba.

-Ya les dije, no puedo dejar a Catnip sola en la arena- dije con cierta exasperación en mi voz.

-No durara mucho esto, de todas formas- dijo Glimmer –con alianza o no, posiblemente seremos los últimos en morir

-Pero con la alianza podremos acabar con este infierno lo mas pronto posible- dijo Cato contradiciendo a Glimmer

-¿Para qué? ¿Para que pasemos a un infierno peor? Porque yo prefiero morir antes que obedecer al Capitolio y a sus estúpidos juegos- dije enojado

-Cualquier desafío solo enfurecerá mas la Capitolio, Gale, Haymitch nos dijo…- interrumpí a Glimmer.

-Ya sé lo que dijo Haymitch, estoy arto de que me lo recuerden todos los días, es por eso que no puedo separarme de Katniss

-Entonces también que Katniss se alié con nosotros, así aumentaran sus posibilidades de sobrevivencia- dijo Cato con el fantasma de una sonrisa.

-Tiene razón, si te alias con nosotros nuestras posibilidades aumentan- Dijo Clove, dándole la razón a Cato.

-Prefiero hacerlo por mi cuenta- dije con voz cortante dándoles la espalda, cuando deje de oír voces. Volteó de reojo y veo que Glimmer les está susurrando algo, y acto seguido, ellos salen del cuarto por la trampilla.

-¿Por qué se fueron?- pregunte confundido

-Les dije que te convencería de aliarte con nosotros- dijo Glimmer, y antes de que pudiera interrumpirla, hablo de nuevo –Ya sé que no te aliaras, pero tengo que preguntarte unas cosas-

-¿Qué cosas?- pregunté

-Primero, ¿Por qué la llamas Catnip?- Ni me había dado cuenta de que la había estado llamando Catnip todo este tiempo.

-Cuando la encontré por primera vez en el bosque, ella tenía 11 y yo 13, le pregunté su nombre, y lo dijo en susurro y lo confundí con Catnip en lugar de Katniss, y me acostumbre a decirle así- explique recordando ese día, un poco después de que murieran nuestros padres. – ¿Y que otras cosas me tienes que preguntar?

-¿Por qué no te aliaste con nosotros?

-Son el enemigo, Glimmer, ellos intentaran matarme cuando tengan la oportunidad, y me atemoriza la idea de que Katniss muera, y solo la arriesgaría si soy aliado de Cato

-¿Así que yo soy el enemigo, Gale?- dijo indignada con el ceño fruncido y voz entrecortada.

-No, no, Glimmer- dije tratando de calmar las cosas –Ellos son diferentes…

-¿Diferentes en que, Gale?- me interrumpió -¿En que son nuestros rivales? ¿En que intentan matar a todos solo para que ellos puedan seguir vivos? Porque si es así, tú también eres el enemigo, Gale, yo soy el enemigo- dijo con todo el fuego del mundo en sus ojos –Pero no es así, solo son personas asustadas reclutadas por el único enemigo que hay aquí. Y ese enemigo no es Cato, ni Clove, ni tus estilistas… es más, ni siquiera el Capitolio, Gale, el único enemigo común es Snow, él es el verdadero enemigo- Dio media vuelta y salió por la trampilla sin decir otra cosa.

Una hora desde que Gale se quedo abajo hablando con los profesionales. Una hora esperando a que regrese, viendo a Haymitch nervioso y a Effie caminando torpemente en sus tacones alrededor de toda la sala. Cuando me levanté del sillón para bajar a buscarlo, el ascensor se detuvo y se abrió y vimos a Gale saliendo de ahí.

-¿Dónde estabas, chico?- pregunto Haymitch enojado

-Hablando con el dos y la chica del uno- respondió en tono cortante

-Oh- Haymitch suspiro –Ya veo

-¿Y cómo les fue en su entrenamiento?- pregunto Effie tratando de romper la tensión y el silencio.

-Aburrido, me tuve que limitar a hacer fogatas y camuflaje- me alegre de que mintiera para sí evitarme más problemas.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de cenar- dijo Portia, levantándose de su sillón.

Minutos después, varios Avox, incluyendo a la chica pelirroja, empezaron a entrar al comedor con grandes bandejas de comida y dejarlas colocadas en la mesa. Effie me indico con la mano que me sentara y en el asiento de la derecha al mío, estaba Gale, que me miraba como si quisiera decirme algo… algo que no logro entender. Terminé de comer y me fui a mi cuarto. Me metí a la ducha oprimiendo botones al azar logrando que esta cambiara de fría a muy caliente intermitentemente. Me vestí ahí mismo y salí del baño para encontrarme con Gale, sentado en mi cama.

-¿Gale?- pregunte sorprendida

-Catnip- dijo con pesadez. Se levanto rápidamente de la cama y corrió hacia mí para abrazarme. Me tomo por sorpresa, rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos y pegando mi cuerpo al suyo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté, con ligera preocupación sin romper el abrazo

-Simplemente…- suspiró, y pude sentir como su pecho se levanto ligeramente –No quiero perderte- Apoyo su barbilla en mi cabeza y sentí su respiración en mi cabello. No tenía idea de que decir o como responderle, pero algo hiso que se me olvidara lo del entrenamiento, como si todo lo demás no importara y solo existiéramos él y yo.

-No me perderás- respondo viéndolo a los ojos, e inconscientemente me acerque a besarlo. Sus labios se encontraron con los míos, mandando impulsos a todo mi cuerpo, como si fueran choques eléctricos. Abrí un poco mi boca para dejar paso a la lengua de Gale, pero él me tomo de la cintura para pegarme más a su cuerpo.

Por mi cuenta, camino lentamente hacia la cama, como si alguien tirara de mí para hacer esto; cuando llegamos a la cama, nos sentamos, y pude sentir como la mano de Gale bajaba lentamente por mi espalda hacia mus muslos.

-Gale- gemí sin poder evitarlo. Sabiendo que vendrá después de esto, intento sepárame de Gale, pero no quiero, no puedo… yo quiero hacer esto. Así que deje que Gale siga acariciándome y besándome

-No… podemos… hacer… esto- me dijo con voz entrecortada, besándome en el cuello por cada pausa.

-Pero queremos- respondí, intentando convencerlo de que no se detuviera. Pero no funciono. Se levanto de la cama y tomo una playera que estaba en el piso, la cual no me había dado cuenta de que se la había quitado.

-Tal vez después, Catnip- dijo caminando a la puerta.

-Entonces quédate conmigo esta noche… no tiene que pasar nada, solo quiero compañía- dije, mientras que Gale me miraba perplejo, pero segundos después camino hacia mi cama.

-Está bien- dijo, mientras yo me hacia un lado para dejarle espacio a Gale. El me beso en la frente y nos acomodamos uno enfrente de otro, pudiendo así sentir nuestras respiraciones. Cerré los ojos intentando conseguir dormir, cuando sentí que el brazo de Gale me rodeaba. Solo sonreí y me acurruque más cerca de él y lo rodeé con mi pierna derecha.

El sol de filtro, haciendo que me despertara lentamente, todavía abrazada de Gale. Cuando logre abrir con totalidad los ojos, vi a Gale dormido. Saque mi brazo derecho del cobertor y acaricié la cara de Gale… sus mejillas, sus labios, el contorno de sus ojos, su nariz, su frente, el lugar donde estaban sus cicatrices antes de que el capitolio nos quitara toda imperfección, y prácticamente, toda su cara, para terminar reposando mi mano suavemente en su mejilla.

Toda la gente decía que cuando las personas duermen, se ven más jóvenes, y tenían razón. Gale se parecía al chico de 14 años que conocí en el bosque, y lo único que reflejaba era inocencia y tranquilidad.

Me acerque hacia él, le di un suave beso, haciendo que sus pestañas se movieran, para que después abriera los ojos.

-Hola- dijo Gale con tono adormilado.

-Hola- dije con una ligera sonrisa

Nos quedamos mas tiempo recostados en la cama hasta que sentí a mi estomago rugir.

-Tengo hambre- le dije a Gale

-Si, oí a tu estomago rugir- rio mientras me besaba en la frente –Solo déjame bañarme y saldremos a comer, ¿está bien?- pregunto todavía con la sonrisa en su cara.

-Está bien, esperaré- respondí mientras veía a Gale levantándose de mi cama y caminando hacía el baño.

Me quede un rato recostada en la cama hasta que Gale llamó mi nombre desde el baño.

-Catnip- gritó desde el baño -¿Puedes ir a mi cuarto y pasarme un conjunto de ropa?

-Sí, regreso en un momento- respondí mientras me levantaba de la cama

Me puse los zapatos y caminé hacia el cuarto de Gale. Cuando entre, el cuarto estaba oscuro, había ropa perfectamente doblada en la cama. Parecía como si nadie ocupara el cuarto.

Tomé la primer playera que vi, estaba acomodada en la cama pero la volví a colocar donde estaba para poder buscar el pantalón y zapatos. Caminé hacía el armario y lo abrí, pero solo había más playeras y camisas colgadas.

Abrí los cajones y encontré los pantalones. Tome el primero que vi y lo lleve a donde coloque la playera. Volví a los cajones, abrí el segundo y encontré la ropa interior. Tomé la primera muda de ropa y la volví a agrupar con la playera y el pantalón. Cuando volví para cerrar los cajones, encontré una muñeca tirada del tamaño de mi palma de la mano.

Sus ojos eran dos cuentas grandes y esféricas de color negro, la tela de la que estaba hecha era clara, pero manchada por el polvo de carbón que la hacía parecer de piel más oscura. Su cabello era estambre negro fino… Nunca antes había visto una muñeca similar, por lo regular solo las hacen en el distrito ocho, y si llegan al doce, son muy caras para incluso alguien de la ciudad.

La puse con la ropa y la lleve devuelta a mi cuarto. Le pase la muda de ropa interior por la puerta, apenas metiendo mi brazo. Esperé a que saliera y continúo cambiándose hasta que vio que yo tenía la muñeca en mano.

-Es de Posy- dijo nostálgico –Me la dio antes de partir.

* * *

><p>Salí de la ducha con mi ropa interior ya puesta y vi a Katniss jugueteando con algo, pero no le di importancia. Caminé hacia la cama, donde estaba ella y mi ropa. Mientras me estaba vistiendo, vi lo que Katniss llevaba en la mano. Era la muñeca de Posy.<p>

-Es de Posy- dije, recordando a mi pequeña hermana entregándome esto –Me la dio antes de partir- Katniss solo asintió con la cabeza y la dejo en la cama.

Nunca se me olvidara lo destrozada que vi a mi hermana al verme sido seleccionado para los juegos. Lloraba incontroladamente, no se soltaba de mi madre y gritaba. Sus gritos eran desgarradores y me lastimaban como no tienen idea.

-¡No te vayas Gale! ¡Por favor! ¡Te necesito! ¡Rory te necesita! ¡Mamá y Vick también! ¡No puedes dejarnos!- lloraba y gritaba mientras me abrazaba. Sus pequeñas manos estaban sujetando con tanta fuerza mi playera que si alguien la jalare, mi playera se rasgaría.

-Posy, Posy- traté de tranquilizarla, pero su respiración solo aumentaba de velocidad –Si yo no logro regresar, lo hará Katniss, y tendrán comida gratis por un año, tendrán cenas gratis…

- ¡Yo no quiero eso! ¡Yo solo quiero que tú te quedes conmigo… Me lo prometiste!- sollozo haciéndome recordar la promesa que le hice esta mañana, de que yo no sería elegido.

-Rory, no tomes teselas… Vick, tu tampoco, utilicen lo poco que les enseñe de cazar para tener que comer. Posy, no te preocupes, estarás bien- dije mientras apretaba a mi hermana con más fuerza.

-Gale, haz todo lo posible- me dijo mi madre. No especifico para qué, pero se la razón. Ella sabe que me ofrecí voluntario por Katniss, para salvarla, pero no quiere decirlo.

-Lo prometo- respondí.

Posy se soltó de mis brazos y saco de una de las bolsas de su blusa una pequeña muñeca. Siempre la llevaba consigo, nunca la soltaba.

-Ten- dijo entregándome la muñeca –Cada vez que te quieras rendir, mírala.- dijo sin mirarme.

-Lo haré- me incliné a la altura de su cabeza y le acaricie el cabello.

-Te extrañaré Gale- dijo Vick, rompiendo en llanto al abrazarme.

-Yo también- dije al borde de las lágrimas. Los tres nos abrazamos y un poco después, mi mamá se nos unió. Cuando rompimos el abrazo, Rory caminó hacia mí y me abrazo. Rory es el más parecido a mí. Con solo doce años ya roza el 1.70 como yo a su edad.

Rory se acerco más a mí y me susurro –Cuanto más te importa, mas te afecta- Y con eso se despidieron todos. Forzados a salir por el agente de la paz.

Nunca había entendido las últimas palabras de mi hermano… hasta ahora.

Me sorprende lo mucho que ese niño puede entender. El sabía que haría a Katniss regresar, pero también que no tenía muchas posibilidades ahí. Si la matan, seré yo el que tenga que regresar, y me afectara más de lo que quiero admitir.

-¿Vamos a desayunar?- pregunté. Katniss asintió y salimos del cuarto hacia la cocina.

Estando ahí, vimos a la chica pelirroja. Me pregunto si ella estará feliz por vernos aquí, en camino a una muerte. O si ya nos habrá perdonado.

En el instante en que la chica me vio, se paralizo. Abrió sus ojos y me miro directo a los ojos. Aunque solo haya durado ese contacto menos de 5 segundos, me sentí culpable… lleno de remordimiento.

-Lo siento- le dije. Tuve que soportar el impulso de dar más detalles porque sé que si digo algo acerca de ese día en los bosques, Snow lo podría usar en mi contra.

La chica solo me miraba, seria, pero sin rencor, remordimiento o enojo. Me pregunto si en estos momentos estaría feliz, sabiendo que las personas que pudieron ser la diferencia en su destino, estaban en camino a una muerte segura. O si no lo recordaba, pero eso es poco probable, porque nunca olvidas a la persona que fue tu última esperanza. Pero me recordó, y sonrió, pero no maliciosamente, sino con compasión, como un perdón. Yo quería abrazarla, pero por lo que me contó Katniss, no creo que sea buena idea ni para mí ni para ella.

La chica dio media vuelta y se retiro, dejando a Katniss y a mí sin palabras.

-Hay que comer- dijo Katniss rompiendo el silencio. La volteé a ver y tenía una expresión vacía. Estaba impactada por la reacción de la chica.

Caminamos y tomamos asiento para comer. Dos Avoxes dejaron bandejas de frutas y dos jarras grandes de jugo de naranja, un cítrico que ni siquiera el alcalde tenía el privilegio de consumirlo.

-¿Vas a hacer lo mismo hoy?- me pregunto Katniss

-¿Entrenar o hablar con el club de Snow?- respondí mientras tomaba otra porción de fruta.

-Ambas- respondió llevándose a la boca otra pieza de pan.

-No lo sé… tengo que decidir justo después de las entrevistas…- le respondí.

-¿Por qué te tiene que obligar a esto? ¿No es suficiente ver a alguien luchar contra su vida?- me respondió llena de furia

-No importa le trato… lo más probable es que acepte, y de todas formas, yo no seré el que salga vivo de la arena, serás tu- dije sin mirar a Katniss a los ojos –De todas formas, si salgo vivo, mi vida será miserable por qué no estás tú.

-¡Y qué hay de mi!- me dijo enojada -¿Crees que si yo salgo viva sin ti podre cargar con la culpa de no poder haberte salvado?- En eso ella tenía razón… y me estoy dando cuenta de lo estúpido que fue ofrecerme voluntario. No pensé en que solo uno saldría de la arena.

-Lo siento… no pensé en que esto pasaría…- respondí con tristeza.

Katniss me tomo de la mano y la acaricio con su pulgar, en respuesta, le sonreí y le bese la mano.

-Buenos días- dijo Haymitch recargado en el marco de la puerta. Dimos un salto en nuestras sillas e inmediatamente no separamos. Haymitch, por su parte, solo se rio y tomo asiento en la mesa.

-¿Ya saben que harán en su sesión privada?- preguntó tratando de hacer conversación. Antes de que pudiéramos responder, volvió a que tu jugaras con el arco, ¿o me equivoco preciosa?- le dijo a Katniss pero era mas una afirmación –Y tu, chico…

-Tengo un nombre- replique

-Buena noticia, yo también- respondió Haymitch –Volviendo al tema, ¿tú que harás?

Buena pregunta. Todo este tiempo estuve lidiando con lo de Snow y como lograr proteger a Katniss, pero nunca me había planteado que haría…

-¿Trampas? No lo se y ni me importa- le di una ultima mirada a Haymitch con la que di por terminada esta platica.

Cuando terminamos de comer, esperé a que Katniss también lo hiciera y nos marchamos juntos a nuestras habitaciones a cambiarnos. Cuando terminamos, Effie, a la que no habíamos visto durante toda la mañana, nos acompaño al gimnasio. Al llegar, vimos que éramos los últimos. Ya todos estaban formados detrás de Atala, nuestra entrenadora.

Al parecer solo nos esperaban, porque una vez que nos formamos con el resto de los tributos, todos se separaron y fueron a los diferentes puestos. Katniss y yo acordamos en silencio ir primero a las trampas. Solo éramos ella y yo hasta que la niña del distrito once se nos unió.

Practicamos en silencio hasta que Katniss se hartó y me dijo que quería irse a otra sección. Tratamos de esta vez, no llamar la atención, así que fuimos a la sección de plantas. Donde nos enseñaron a diferenciar entre hiedra venenosa y menta, bayas venenosa a bayas comestibles y setas.

-¿Qué crees que sea esta?- preguntó Katniss enseñándome una pequeña mora oscura

-Es venenosa, su olor es mas fuerte- Katniss inmediatamente deposito las bayas en un recipiente que nos habían dado.

-¿Como crees que sea la arena?- pregunté mientras seguía separando hierbas.

-No sé, tal vez sea selva y mar… ¿Por qué otra razón nos enseñarías a pescar?-

Asentí y continuamos con las plantas hasta que el entrenamiento termino. Esta vez, Katniss y yo fuimos los primeros en salir. Afortunadamente alcanzamos espacio en el ascensor. Al llegar a nuestro piso, Haymitch nos estaba esperando junto con Cinna, Portia y Effie en la mesa del comedor, con la comida ya servida.

-Tomen asiento chicos- nos dijo Effie. Katniss y yo nos sentamos en los asientos que nos habían apartado.

-Mañana es el entrenamiento privado- Dijo Haymitch –Supongo que tu harás tiro con arco, ¿verdad preciosa?- Katniss asintió mientras se metía otro pedazo de carne a la boca

-¿Tu que harás chico?- me preguntó

-Trampas, es lo que mejor se me da- respondí mientras tomaba un trago de jugo de naranja.

-Eso no los impresionara, necesitas hacer algo mas llamativo- Dijo Portia.

-¿Cómo que?- pregunté

-¿Sabes tirar con arco?- me preguntó Cinna

-Si, pero no tan bien como Katniss- respondí. Katniss solo me lanzo una mirada desconcertada.

-¿Cuchillos?- preguntó Haymitch.

-Si, pero eso lo hará Clove- replique. Todos en la mesa, menos Katniss, me miraron confusos –Clove es la chica del distrito dos- aclaré y todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Bueno, haz primero el tiro con arco, luego las trampas y al ultimo los cuchillos, ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto Haymitch. En respuesta asentí con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, báñense y descansen- dijo Effie quitándonos la comida que nos faltaba por comer.

Katniss y yo nos levantamos al mismo tiempo y nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones. Ya estando en la mía, tome una ducha, me vestí con mi pijama y me fui al cuarto de Katniss.

-¿Se puede?- pregunte tocando la puerta.

-Pasa- me respondió. Ella estaba en la cama, con la pijama ya puesta. -¿Estas nervioso?- me preguntó mientras yo me sentaba a un lado de ella. No sabía a lo que se refería así que la mire. –Acerca de los entrenamientos- agregó.

-No. Mi plan es simple, entrare al cuarto me sentaré y esperare a que me digan que me vaya- respondí

-Pero y los patrocinadores…-

-Snow me ayudara como ayudo a Finnick…- Iba a decirle que de todas formas no importa, el objetivo era que ella saliera con vida, pero no quiero otra discusión, quiero pasar lo que queda de mi tiempo con Catnip.

Creo que ella tampoco quería esta discusión, porque no volvimos a hablar del tema.

El resto de la tarde nos quedamos sentados en la cama sin decir nada. Es una de las cosas que me gusta de estar con Katniss, que no importa si nos quedamos en silenció, ya que ese silenció no es incomodo y lo disfrutamos.

Cuando miré el reloj, ya eran las 9 con 17 minutos. Nos deberíamos de haber ido a cenar hace dos minutos, que, aunque parezcan casi nada, para Effie es algo enorme.

-Deberíamos ir a cenar antes de que Effie venga y nos lleve- le dije saliendo de mi cama. Le ofrecí mi mano a Catnip para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella la tomo y, aun con las manos entrelazadas, fuimos al comedor.

-¡Ya iba a ir a buscarlos!- exclamo Effie levantándose de la mesa -¡Saben que la cena es a las nueve y quince!- Mientras ella nos regañaba por esos dos minutos, yo me limitaba a ignorarla y a tomar asiento.

La cena transcurrió en silencio… Haymitch tomando licor con su cena, Effie mirándolo de modo despectivo y yo y Katniss comiendo como si no hubiera mañana. Terminamos y cuando Katniss y yo nos íbamos a su cuarto, Haymitch me llamó.

-Ven, tengo que enseñarte algo- Le di un beso a Katniss y fui a ver qué era lo que Haymitch tenía que enseñarme. Cuando llegue a la sala, encontré una caja de cartón con cintas. Haymitch buscaba entre todas esas y saco una que estaba un poco maltratada. La puso en el reproductor y me indico que tomara asiento.

-Ve todo completo al final me haces preguntas- Me dijo mientras toma otro trago de su botella y se iba a la cocina, supongo que para no ver esto.

Cuando inicio, vi a la representante de un distrito, que hasta que vi al público, identifique como el doce. Era el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, o los juegos numero cincuenta. Ese año iban a la arena el doble de tributos y Haymitch fue uno de ellos. Cuando dijeron el nombre de una tal Maysilee Donner, vi a una chica idéntica a Madge con el pin que tiene Katniss. Estaba acompañada de otras dos chicas, una que era idéntica a ella, y otra chica rubia de la ciudad. No me di cuenta de quién era esa chica hasta que vi sus ojos. Era la madre de Katniss.

En la cosecha de los hombres, salió Haymitch y los otros 3 chicos. Después de eso, se corta hasta la parte del desfile, donde van con el típico traje de mineros. Después se salta a los puntajes, donde Haymitch saco un 11, un puntaje demasiado alto para alguien de la Veta. Después se salta a las ceremonias, donde actuó arrogante y sarcástico, aunque creo que no debió poner mucho esfuerzo. En los juegos, el salió de la cornucopia con un cuchillo y algo de comida, después muestran a los tributos caídos.

No preste atención al resto del video hasta que Haymitch se topo con los profesionales, y Maysilee Donner lo ayudo con unos dardos venenosos. Hicieron una alianza, y cuando la rompieron, Maysilee murió. Pero antes de eso, Haymitch había descubierto un campo de fuerza como el de este edificio.

Después seguí sin prestar atención hasta que se muestran a los dos finalistas, una chica del uno y Haymitch. Este último fue al precipicio donde encontró el campo de fuerza, y la chica lo seguía. Cuando él estaba al borde y la chica a unos metros de el, ella lanzo una hacha pero él se agacho e hizo que se cayera por el precipicio, y unos segundos después, Haymitch se volvió a agachar y el hacha reboto y fue directo a la cabeza de su dueña.

Ahora entiendo porque sus juegos nunca aparecen en la tele. El hizo ver al capitolio más tontos de los que son.

-¿Preguntas?- me espante al oír la voz de Haymitch

-Por eso no tienes familia, por eso te paso lo que a Johanna- dije todavía en shock por la manera en la que el ganó los juegos.

-¿Y sabes porque te mostré esto?- me preguntó. Yo me quede callado y el prosiguió –Para que no te pase lo mismo, tu eres muy impulsivo cuando estas enojado, si haces un pequeño acto de rebelión o haces algo como lo que yo hice, te arrepentirás.

Me levante del sillón y justo cuando iba a irme, Haymitch volvió a hablar.

-No le digas a Katniss- asentí y me fui al cuarto de Katniss

-¿Qué quería?- me pregunto al entrar

-Hablar acerca de lo de Snow, no hay nada nuevo, solo la misma mierda- mentí

Katniss se metió en las cobijas y se hizo a un lado para dejarme espació. Me metí en su cama y la abracé. Seguido de eso, ella alzo su cabeza en mi dirección y me besó. Yo respondí al beso y al separarnos, nos miramos y nos sonreímos.

Entendí que ya no importaba Snow, que no importaba cual fuera el trato, si yo moría y ella vivía. Todos los sacrificios que hago por ella se que valdrán la pena, y no importa si el Capitolio logra separarnos, solo importa este momento, por que cuando este en la arena en unos cuantos días, peleare para que ella regrese a casa. Incluso con Snow si es necesario.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALMENTE! Perdón por no actualizar pero tube unos problemas personales en abril, junio fueron mis exmanenes de ingreso y julio me dedique a escribir el capitulo<strong>

**y Alexis Lestrange, El cuarto estaba en el tren camino al capitolio (segun yo) o creo que en el distrito 11, y si es en el 11, supongo que todos los edificios tienen la misma estructura, incluyendo el de entrenamiento :)**


	6. Chapter 6

-¡Arriba! Hoy será un gran, gran… ¡Oh por Dios!- grito Effie haciendo que Katniss y yo nos despertáramos. Salí de un brinco de la cama y Effie respiro con alivio al ver que estaba con toda mi pijama puesta.

Katniss, por su parte, seguía en la cama acostada y envuelta en cobijas, intentando no reírse de Effie por su sorpresa al encontrarnos juntos en la cama.

-Gale…- me dijo Effie con rigidez sin mirarme y entendí que quería que me saliera del cuarto. Me puse los zapatos y salí del cuarto para irme al mío. Cerré la puerta, me quite mi pijama y me metí a la ducha. Presione unos cuantos botones al azar y me quite el resto de la ropa. Me metí y me apresuré a bañarme antes de que Effie viniera por mí.

Salí de mi cuarto para irme directo al comedor, donde solo faltaba yo. Como siempre, me senté a un lado de Katniss y comenzamos a comer. Era difícil no tomar algo de cada platillo, por lo que me forcé a recordar los dolores de estomago que me dieron el primer día en el capitolio. Hoy nos dieron a probar una bebida cremosa y demasiado dulce para mi gusto llamada chocolate. Katniss se lo acabo de inmediato.

-¿Quieres el mío? Es demasiado dulce- le ofrecí mi taza y ella la tomó.

-Extrañaras eso en la arena, chico- Dijo Haymitch –Créeme, se lo que te digo- soltó una carcajada tomando otro gran trago de licor. –Supongo que ya saben que harán en la sesión privada, ¿verdad?- pregunto poniendo su botella casi vacía de ron a un lado de su plato.

-La verd…-

-No, no quiero saber.- Haymitch interrumpió a Katniss -¡Quiero que sea una sorpresa!- volvió reírse y a tomar ron.

Katniss solo rodó los ojos y continuó comiendo. Cuando ambos terminamos, Effie nos dijo que en nuestros cuartos ya estaba la ropa con la que entrenaríamos. Ayude a Katniss a levantarse y juntos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones. Cuando entre había un chico Avox haciendo mi cama, cuando me vio, dio un ligero salto de susto, agachó su cabeza, y se fue de mi habitación con rapidez sin siquiera mirarme.

Un pude evitar sentir curiosidad acerca de él. ¿Qué habría hecho para que le cortaran la lengua? ¿Los torturarán? ¿Qué había hecho la chica del bosque? ¿Nos tendría rencor?

No lo sé y creo que nunca lo sabré.

-¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto Katniss atreves de la puerta

-Si, pasa- respondí. Katniss abrió la puerta y fue directo a mi cama a echarse.

-¿Por qué no te has cambiado? Solo nos quedan 10 minutos antes de que inicien con el primer distrito- pregunto tomado mi playera de entrenamiento para arrojármela.

-¿Qué tanto me puedo tardar?- dije mientras me quitaba la playera. Cuando me puse la otra playera, mire a Katniss intentando evitar mirarme. Yo reí.

-Pásame el pantalón- dije entre risas. Katniss daba palmadas al azar en el colchón si verme hasta encontrar el pantalón. –Vamos, Catnip, me has visto mas desnudo que esto- y era verdad. Una vez cuando estábamos cazando, nos encontramos con nuestro primer perro salvaje. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante esto, ya que nunca antes había cazado uno con mi papá.

-No te muevas- me había dicho una Katniss de 14 años.

Pero no le hice caso. Me acerque sigilosamente al perro y saque un cuchillo. Supuse que el perro sabía lo que iba a hacer, ya que me ataco. Fue tan rápido. Solo dio un salto y ya me había tirado. Forcejeaba para poder librarme, pero el perro me rasguño en los brazos y piernas.

-¡Vete!- le había gritado a Katniss. No sabía si ella seguía aquí o se había ido, ya que el perro me bloqueaba la vista. Un fue hasta que una flecha se había clavado en el torso del animal cuando supe que ella seguía ahí. No podía levantarme, el perro se había apoyado encima de mi brazo izquierdo y mis dos piernas. Tenía rasguños, unos más profundos que otros, por todas mis piernas, y mordidas no tan graves en mis brazos.

Katniss me ayudo a levantarme y nos fuimos lentamente a la casa de la señora Everdeen, cuando ella salió a regañar a Katniss por llegar más tarde de lo normal, ahogo un grito al verme y ayudo a Katniss a llevarme a la mesa.

-¡Prim!- gritó la señora Everdeen y una pequeña niña rubia de 10 años apareció de inmediato en la cocina. Ella abrió sus ojos como platos y se apresuro a quitar todo lo que había en la mesa, con excepción del mantel. Entre Katniss y su madre, me quitaron todo menos mi ropa interior, y junto con Prim me desinfectaron con alcohol. El dolor de las heridas era demasiado como para notar el ardor en los rasguños.

Después, la madre de Katniss me pasó un trapo por todas las heridas y me cubrieron con una manta. Al día siguiente, mi mamá había venido a la casa de Katniss a verme. Cuando me volví a checar mis rasguños, no eran nada más que cicatrices rectas.

-¡Pero eso era necesario!- reclamo Katniss haciéndome volver a la realidad–Necesitábamos limpiar tus heridas.- agrego todavía sin mirarme. Agarro el pantalón y me lo arrojo.

Me quite el pantalón que me había puesto en la mañana y se lo arroje a Katniss, me puse el pants de entrenamiento y mis zapatos deportivos.

-Ya puedes mirar- avise. Ella se levanto rápidamente de la cama y me espero en la puerta. Yo me apresure y juntos salimos de la habitación. Cuanto volteé a ver a Katniss para abrazarla, note un destello dorado.

-¿Vas a llevar el Sinsajo al entrenamiento?- pregunte.

-Si, le prometí a Madge que lo llevaría en los juegos- respondió fríamente.

En una situación normal le preguntaría porque cambio tan rápido de humor, pero la entiendo. Hablar de nuestros amigos y familiares nos hace sentir tristes y nostálgicos. Porque sabemos que posiblemente no los volveremos a ver.

-¿Ya están listos?- pregunto Effie.

-¿Dónde está Haymitch?- preguntó Katniss

-Bañándose- respondió con un bufido

Effie nos llevó hasta el elevador y apretó los botones que nos llevan al gimnasio por nosotros. Cuando llegamos todos los demás tributos estaban en una sala sentados en varias bancas metálicas esperando a que los llamen. Katniss y yo tomamos los únicos asientos sin ocupar.

-Tributo masculino del distrito uno- llamo una voz atreves de las bocinas. El compañero tributo de Glimmer, Marvel, se levanto y entro con seguridad al gimnasio. Pasó el tiempo hasta que volvieron a llamar.

-Tributo femenino del distrito uno-

Glimmer se levanto de la banca y camino con una sonrisa en el rostro al gimnasio.

Todavía no sabía que iba a hacer en el entrenamiento. Necesito patrocinadores, pero será difícil hacer algo que otros tributos no hayan hecho y que los impresione. ¿Lanzar cuchillos? Eso lo hará Clove. ¿Lanzas? De seguro eso hizo Marvel. ¿Espada? Cato. ¿Arco? Katniss. Lo único que me queda son las trampas, aunque no creo que eso los impresione… No me habia dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que habia pasado hasta que llamaron a Rue.

-Tributo femenino del distrito once- llamo la voz. La pequeña niña que nos siguió en el entrenamiento, entro nerviosa.

-¿Qué crees que hará?- pregunto Katniss

-Creo que trampas…- respondí inseguro –Aunque lo dudo mucho.

-¿Ya sabes que vas a mostrarles?

-No lo sé. No creo que unos cuantos nudos los impresione

-Es eso o no hacer nada- Quedamos en silencio hasta que me llamarón.

-Tributo masculino del distrito doce- llamo la voz. Me levante de la banca y mire a Katniss antes de entrar al gimnasio. Cuando entre, estaba Seneca con todos los vigilantes en un balcón, comiendo y bebiendo alcohol. Ninguno de ellos se había percatado de mi presencia.

Me fui a donde estaban las trampas y empecé a hacer unos cuantos nudos básicos. Cuando termine fui a donde los cuchillos y lance cinco, de los cuales solo uno no se había clavado en el centro. Espere a que se dieran cuenta, pero solo se reían de cualquier cosa. Supongo que si no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, no se darían cuenta de mi ausencia.

Camine hacia la puerta cuando un vigilante me llamo.

-Aun no has terminado- me dijo con autoridad. Volteé a verlo por un segundo, cambie de direccion, camine a donde estaban los otros cuchillos y le di una patada a la repisa donde los acomodaban haciendo que los cuchillos de cayeran. Ni me moleste en ver la reacción de los vigilantes, solo me fui.

* * *

><p>-Tributo femenino del distrito doce- llamo la voz. Me levante de la banca, respire profundo, y entre al gimnasio.<p>

Todos estaban callados, viéndome con cautela. Tome un arco y dispare justo en el centro con todas las flechas. Cuando gire a ver a los vigilantes, uno de ellos me dijo:

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer?- seguido de varias carcajadas. No se molestaron ni siquiera en verme, solo me dijeron –Ya puedes irte-

Mi coraje era tanto que actué sin pensar. Camine con decisión a uno de los muñecos que use como objetivo, tome una flecha y apunté a un cerdo que estaba en la mesa de comida. Dispare y dio justo en la manzana. Todos voltearon a verme.

-Gracias por su tiempo- Arroje el arco, les hice una reverencia sobre actuada y salí del gimnasio.

* * *

><p>Cuando iba a subir por el ascensor, Cato salió de la nada.<p>

-Solo queda un día para elegir- me dijo con firmeza -¿Ya tienes tu respuesta?- me pregunto. No sabia a que se refería, si a la alianza o al "asunto" que tenemos con Snow.

-Solo di que aceptas el trato, de todas formas morirás- Me dijo Clove –Lo que quiero decir es que intentaras salvar a la chica- corrigió rápidamente.

-Pero si acepta, Snow podría herir a su familia si el gana y se niega a cumplir su parte del trato- Dijo Cato con rapidez.

-Acepte o no, lo obligaran de todas formas- dijo Glimmer fríamente y con pesadez.

-Entonces creo que nos veremos obligados a aceptar- concluí yo. La única manera de salvar a Katniss es aceptando el patrocinio de Snow y ser lo suficientemente cautelosos para no caer en sus trampas.

Cato, Clove y Glimmer solo asintieron y se subieron al ascensor.

-¿Vienes?- pregunto Clove –Katniss se va a tardar en salir.- En respuesta, camine hacia el ascensor y Cato oprimió los botones de los pisos. La primera en bajar fue Glimmer y después Cato y Clove.

Cuando Sali del ascensor, Haymitch, Effie y todo nuestro equipo de estilistas estaban esperándome.

-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Qué hiciste?- me pregunto Effie con entusiasmo. Antes de que pudiera responder, ella nos invito a todos a sentarnos en la sala. Tome asiento entre Haymitch y Portia.

-¿Entonces? ¿Cómo te fue?-me pregunto Effie con el mismo entusiasmo

-Pues…- dije sin atreverme a decir lo que había hecho

-¿Qué?- me pregunto Cinna -¿Qué hiciste?- me dijo con un poco de pánico

-Nada, no hice nada- respondí sin mirar a nadie.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó un sobrio Haymitch

-Nada. Eso fue lo que hice… bueno, de hecho hice unos nudos y lance cuchillos, pero ellos no me prestaban atención asi que me fui y…-

-¡¿Cómo que te fuiste?!- Dijo Effie enojada -¡Nadie puede irse si que los vigilantes le den permiso!- shilló con su acento del capitolio.

-Dejalo terminar Effie- dijo Portia –Continua- me dijo con elegancia.

-Bueno, pues… cuando me iba a ir, un vigilante me dijo que aun no había terminado, así que camine a los cuchillos y los tire, y me fui-

Effie se levanto del sofá y Haymitch solo sonrio en aprobación.

-¿Te das cuenta de que pueden desquitarse no sólo en ti, también en todos nosotros?- grito Effie con mas frustración.

-Noticia de ultima hora, querida. Ya se desquitaron en nosotros- dijo Hyamitch mientras me miraba con complicidad.

Cuando Effie iba a volver a hablar el ascensor se abrió dejando ver a Katniss. Effie y Cinna se levantaron del sofá y fueron a recibirla. La condujeron a la sala y le indicaron que tomara asiento.

-¿Cómo te fue?- Pregunto Effie un poco esperanzada por que ella fuera la esperanza de nuestro distrito. Katniss solo me miro y no respondió.

-Lancé flechas- La verdad eso me lo esperaba, pero se que eso no fue todo por que esa mirada solo me la da cuando esta insegura.

-Vamos preciosa, cuéntanos con que los sorprendiste- dijo Haymitch tomando un trago de licor –Nada puede ser peor a lo que hizo Gale- dijo. Katniss se giro para mirarme sorprendida y preguntándome con la mirada "¿_Que hiciste?"_

-Bueno… lance flechas. Dispare todas las flechas pero aun así se burlaron- dijo como perdida –Los vigilantes. Ellos se burlaron de mi- aclaro –Despues, cuando ni siquiera se percataban de mi peresencia, tome una flecha y le dispare a la manzana de un cerdo que había en la mesa de los vigilantes.

Effie solto un bufido de exasperación y empezó a caminar con nervios por toda la sala.

-No puedo creerlo- exhalo con su acento mas chillon de lo normal –Los primeros tributos decentes que tengo y lo arruinan todo por un simple capricho- Effie negaba fuertemente con la cabeza mientras volvia a tomar asiento.

-¿Tributos?- pregunto Katniss -¿Qué hiciste Gale?- pregunto Katniss desconcertada.

-¡Dile!- volvió a gritar Effie enojada. Cuando volteé a verla ella tenia la cabeza agachada y apoyada en su mano derecha, y el mismo brazo, en su rodilla.

-Lance cuchillos y ellos no me prestaban atención, asi que los tire todos, y cuando me iba a ir del gimnasio, un vigilante me dijo que aun no había terminado, pero auna si me fui- dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Katniss solo sonrio al igual que Haymitch lo había hecho.

-¿Pero no pueden hacerle algo ami familia por eso verdad?- pregunto Katniss preocupada.

No me había puesto a pensar en eso. ¿Y si mi familia estaba siendo en estos momentos torturada? No lo creo, ya que Snow los necesita para chantajerame… ¿Pero Prim y la señora Everdeen?

-No te preocupes, lo que pasa adentro se queda adentro- dijo Portia. Eso tranquilizo a Katniss y a mi un poco, pero aun asi no estaba seguro del todo.

Cuando iba a preguntarle a Haymitch acerca de cuando salían los resultados, la pantalla de la televisión se prendió. Apareció Caesar Flickerman dando su mismo discurso de que son las puntuaciones y como funcionan. Al terminar, salió la cara de Marvel, del distrito uno, con 9. Glimmer con otro 9. Cato con 10, Clove con 10. Los distritos salían Hombre/Mujer. Los distritos marginados obtenian siempre con menos de 8, y los profesionales con mínimo 9.

Cuando salió la cara de Rue, la pequeña niña del distrito once, Katniss pego mas atención. La niña había sacado siete, demasiado alto para alguien de su edad y distrito.

Katniss apretó mi mano, pues el siguiente seria yo. Una fotografía mía se mostró. Hablaron de como me ofrecí voluntario y de mis habilidades en el entrenamiento, las cuales solo incluían trampas y refugio (o al menos las que había mostrado en los entrenamientos). Sostuve la respiración un poco. No sabia cual seria mi resultado. Pero definitivamente no me esperaba lo que iba a ver.

_Once._

Haymitch se levanto del sofá y me felicito, al igual que Portia y Cinna. Effie todavía no se lo creía. Cuando volvimos a sentarnos y a calmarnos, estaba en la tele un corto de la cosecha en donde Katniss se había ofrecido voluntaria por Prim. Seguido de eso, su foto se mostro y su puntuación.

_Once._

Yo reí, no se porque, pero reí. Ambos nos levantamos y nos abrazabamos. La abrace fuerte por mucho tiempo, mientras los demás vitoreaban y hacían brindis. Katniss me miro y me beso. Fue rápido pero nunca me cansare de eso. Effie apago la tele y se unió a nuestro abrazo, seguido de Haymitch, Cinna y Portia. Nunca me había esperado una calificación alta. Pensé que me darían un uno o menos. Pero un once… ¡Y doble! Los puntajes mas altos del distrito doce. Seguro esto nos dará patrocinadores.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Katniss sin dejar de sonreír

-Tal vez lo que buscan es carácter- dijo Haymitch. O tal vez solo querían que fuéramos competencia para los profesionales. Antes de los resultados, solo éramos apariencias, nada importante. Pero con estas calificaciones, seremos peligrosos y nos prestaran atención.

-O tal vez para acabar con nosotros más rápido- solté. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, solo lo dije sin pensar.

-Tu siempre tan optimista- dijo Haymitch derramando sarcasmo.

-Tal vez- dijo Katniss en un hilo de voz casi inaudible.

-No se deben de preocupar por eso. El punto es que fueron los más altos, y sin importar las razones, deben de estar contentos.- Dijo Cinna.

-Cinna tiene razón- Dijo Effie –Pero por ahora ha sido mucha sorpresa. Tienen que descansar y prepararse para mañana

-¿Mañana?- pregunta Katniss –Pero las entrevistas son hasta pasado mañana- replico.

-Pero debemos mejorar ciertas cosas en ustedes- dijo Haymitch –El optimismo del chico y tu carisma de seguro ganará los corazones de todo el publico- dijo Haymitch con sarcasmo. –Por ahora váyanse a dormir. Necesitan estar listos para mañana.

Le ofrecí mi mano a Katniss y nos fuimos juntos a nuestras habitaciones. Lo único que hicimos fue quitarnos el uniforme y ponernos el pijama. Nos acomodamos casi de manera automática. Encajábamos perfectamente. Nos miramos un buen rato a los ojos, sonriendo por nada y suspirando de vez en cuando. Nos quedamos así hasta que Katniss cayó en un sueño profundo. Yo sonreí al verla. Se veía tan… no lo sé, pero no podía dejar de contemplarla.

-Te amo- susurre en su frente mientras la besaba ligeramente en el dicho lugar. Después de eso, caí en un sueño profundo.


End file.
